Us Together We are One
by SheDevilJen
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Chollie. Chloe and Ollie got together the first day they met. But, can their love survive anything or anyone that tries to come between them? I'll try and make it interesting. Please R&R! Be kind! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was late. Or was it early? Chloe didn't know. Nor did she care. She was doing graveyard at the Daily Planet. She was to write some obituaries and wedding announcements. Plus, man the phones. But, Chloe knew practically no one called in on the graveyard shift. So, having finished her work, she sat back in her computer chair, stretched and pulled her Ipod from her purse. Turning it on, she realized she needed some more coffee. Having only a few hours to go, she still needed to be awake. When Remy Zero came through her earphones, she quickly changed it.

'Too many memories with that one.' She thought.

She flipped through her songs while walking to get more coffee. 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne came through next, but Chloe changed it.

'Reminds me of Lois and Grant.' Chloe sighed.

Her life wasn't exactly how she wanted it. But, she didn't want to dwell. As she poured her coffee, she selected 'The Rhythm's Gonna Get You' by Gloria Estevan.

"Perfect." Chloe said. "Just what I need."

She made sure her dress pants were still tidy. Along with her dark green blouse and black suit jacket that matched her pants. She picked up her coffee and started humming to the music as she walked/danced in her heels back to her desk. When she reached it, she didn't sit. She let the music take over her for a moment. She started dancing a little more and turned up the song. She quickly Thanked God that Lois was out of town for a story, Grant was gone for meetings in New York, and Clark and Lana were in Smallville. She was alone. Until her co-worker, who would release her, would be there. She started dancing around the room and singing along with the song. Little did she know who was watching from the stairs….

As the song ended, Chloe felt a bit better. But, she still missed her "better half". The next song came on. 'Smack That' by Akon ft. Eminem. Chloe smiled. Although, she'd never admit it, Chloe like the song. She danced back to her desk and started singing the chorus. As she was tidying the front of her desk up, standing in front of it, she sang.

"Smack that, all on the floor. Smack that, give me some more. Smack that, till you get sore. Smack that, oh woah oh woah oh."

"Ahh!" she screamed. She felt someone smack her ass.

She whipped around to find herself looking into the face of the culprit. He smirked at her look. Half surprised, half pissed off.

"You were expecting… Brad Pitt?" he asked, jokingly, as he put his hand in his coat pockets.

Chloe took an earphone out of her ear. She'd heard him, but still couldn't believe her eyes.

"Oliver." She said, sound how she looked. Her surprise won over for a minute. She hugged him.

"When did you get back? How are you? What have you been up to?" she asked, as she pulled away.

Just as he was about to speak, her pissed off side came into play.

"Wait! How long have you been watching and listening to me? Why did you smack my ass? Why are you here?" she asked, very angrily.

"Well?" she said, crossing her arms across her chest and tapping her foot.

Oliver smiled. She didn't change. Not one bit.

"Well, I'll start with the most recent questions. I've been watching you for about 5 minutes. I smacked your ass because you were shaking it seductively and were singing for me to smack it." He chuckled. "You know, you have a great ass." He smiled.

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"And I'm here because I missed you." He finished looking her in the eye.

Chloe relaxed a bit.

"And the other questions?"

"Always the reporter." Ollie said. He took a step towards her.

"I've just got back and Clark told me you were here. I'm fine and so are the boys. And we've been shutting down Lex's 33.1 labs, you know that. Most of them we couldn't have shut down without your help." He said, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Okay. Wow. Sounds like fun. And of course. I'm the best." Chloe smiled.

"So you missed me, huh?" she asked.

"Of course." Ollie said, taking her in his arms. "Why wouldn't I miss my Watchtower, my love, my girlfriend?" He inquired.

But before she could speak, he kissed her softly, and the more passionately until they were both out of breath.

"So we're official now?" She asked, leaning her forehead to his.

"We always have been. I told you that the day we met." Oliver replied.


	2. Chapter 2

FLASHBACK

_Oliver first met Chloe when he went to meet Senator Kent but Lois, turned him away thinking he was the delivery boy. _

_As Oliver walked back to his Dark Green Mustang Convertible, Chloe pulled up to the farm. She was looking for Clark._

_Oliver saw her as she got out of the car. She looked beautiful in her black spaghetti strap tank top, with the oversized green dress shirt tied in a knot under her breasts, black jeans, and black heel boots. Oliver smiled. _

'_I think I just fell in love.' He thought._

_Chloe saw him. She grinned as she looked at him in his white t-shirt, beige zip up sweater, blue jeans, and white runners. _

'_God, he's hot. He looks familiar. Where do I know him from?' she thought to herself._

_She walked towards him to get to the house._

"_Please say you're looking for me." He said._

_Chloe chuckled. "Actually, I'm here to see my friend. He lives here." She told him, as she walked past him. _

_He grabbed her wrist, spun her to him and kissed her. Chloe didn't fight._

'_Man, he's a good kisser!' she thought. 'I still can't place how I know him.'_

'_God, she tastes so good!' Ollie thought. 'Thank God she's not pulling away.'_

_Chloe put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Oliver was the one to break it. They needed to breathe._

"_Can I see you later?" he asked, breathless._

"_Sure. Here's my number." She said, as she wrote it on his hand._

"_I'm Chloe. Chloe Sullivan." She smiled._

"_Oliver. Oliver Queen." He said. _

_Chloe gave him another big smile and turned toward the house. _

'_Oh, my God! Oliver Queen. I knew I knew him. And he's interested in me?' she thought._

"_You're going to be my girlfriend, you know." Ollie called, as she was approaching the steps. _

_She almost didn't hear him, she was thinking so hard…and was shocked at who it was._

_She looked back at him over her shoulder. He winked and gave her a sexy smile. She grinned, happily._

"_I'm betting on it, Sugarlips." She replied, and finished walking up the stairs._

'_Yep. Definitely interested! Yes!' she screamed in her mind._

'_Yes!' Oliver exclaimed, in his head._

END FLASHBACK

Chloe smiled at the memory.

"I still can't believe you just let me kiss you." Oliver said, sitting on the edge of Chloe's desk. "I mean, any other person would've smacked me."

"Well, I thought about it, but I didn't want to bruise that pretty face of yours." Chloe teased, leaning close to Ollie and cupping his cheek in her hand.

"But, I did slow us down. I mean, I didn't just want our relationship to be based on sex. I mean, yeah, I thought you were hot, but I didn't just want to jump in the sack with you right from the beginning." She added.

"Yeah, but we didn't start doing that until just before you found out about me being…you know." Ollie wrapped his arms around Chloe.

Chloe softly brushed her lips over his. Then, the phone rang. Chloe sighed.

'Always an interruption.' She thought and reached around Oliver to pick it up.

"Daily Planet, Chloe Sullivan speaking." She said.

Oliver kept Chloe close to him and started kissing her neck.

Chloe could barely concentrate on the call. Oliver's lips were so arousing.

"Chloe?" she heard from the phone.

"Uh, yeah, Clark. I understand you can't come get me." She said, breathless. "I'll be okay. Ollie's here."

"I thought he might. Just as long as you're safe getting home." Clark replied.

Oliver's lips and tongue trailed up and down her neck. Then, up to her ear. He took off her Ipod and put it on the desk. He kissed and nibbled her earlobe. Chloe sighed.

"Mm hmm. I'm fine." She almost moaned.

"Yes, you are." Ollie whispered in her ear.

"I heard that." Clark said, from the other side of the receiver.

"I'll talk to you later, Clark." Chloe said.

"Bye, Chlo." Clark hung up.

Chloe put the phone down and turned all her attention to Oliver.

"Oliver, you don't know what you do to me." She softly moaned.

Ollie smiled. He knew how he made her feel because she made him feel the same way. She intoxicated him. He couldn't just kiss her anymore. He needed to taste her neck, her hands, her arms, her chest….

He brought his lips to hers and kissed her with such passion and urgency, she knew right away the thoughts in his head.

She loved kissing him, and wanted him too and everything. But, she still had to finish work. She stopped the kiss and whispered in his ear, "Later."

He groaned.

"Well, you **did** come see me at work. And that's what I have to do." She said, running her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp.

"Mmm. I know." He looked into her eyes. "You staying over tonight?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, I have tomorrow off, but…" she stopped.

"But what?" Ollie questioned.

"But, I thought the Green Arrow would be patrolling tonight. I mean, I can't let Green Arrow leave Metropolis un-" Chloe's teasing was cut off by Ollie's kiss.

"You're the only one I'm patrolling tonight, babe." He said against her lips.

"Mm. My own personal super hero." She smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"The one and only." He replied.

"But, I was really looking forward to seeing Green Arrow tonight." She teased, pouting slightly.

"Oh, you will. I promise that." He teased back.

As much as Chloe loved Oliver, Green Arrow was hot too. That leather clad body, and the bow and arrow. And the voice. She loved to play the damsel in distress. Ollie did, too. He loved to "swoop" in and save her, in pretend and reality.

"Tell you what. I'll go get you some food and then Green Arrow will escort you to my place." Oliver suggested.

Chloe pretended to think hard. "Okay. You win."

Oliver kissed her deeply. "Mmmm. I love winning." He chuckled.

She giggled and kissed him again.

What do you think? R&R please! Be kind!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or any characters. Although, I wouldn't mind owning Justin…or he could own me.

When Chloe was sure Oliver had left the building, she took out her cell phone. She selected a number and pressed 'Send'.

"Chloe. What's up? I'm almost there."

"I know. But, we have to keep our meeting short. Oliver's back, Andrea, and I don't know how he would react if I told him you and I keep in touch and help each other out." Chloe stated, speaking quietly.

"Chloe, calm down. From what you've told me, he sounds like an understanding guy. Why would he be angry if you helped out the Angel of Vengeance?" Andrea asked.

"I can't tell you that right now." Chloe said. She looked towards the door. The girl who would release Chloe was early.

"Hold on." Chloe said, into the phone. "Julia, you're here early."

"Yeah. I've got some extra research to do so I came early." Julia replied.

"Chloe, meet me in the alley 3 blocks from the Daily Planet in 5 minutes." Andrea said.

"Okay." Chloe hung up. She was a fast walker. "Would you mind covering for me for 20 minutes? I have a quick errand to run." Chloe asked Julia.

"Sure. Take your time."

Chloe smiled and grabbed her purse and jacket and headed to the elevator. She prayed Oliver wasn't close.

_**5 Minutes Later**_

Chloe stood in the alley mouth keeping her eyes and ears open for Andrea. And for Oliver. She wasn't sure if he would follow her. Or if he even saw her leave. She heard footsteps behind her. She tensed, automatically. She prayed silently that it be Andrea.

"Chloe," a hand touched her shoulder, "We don't have much time."

Chloe sighed, inwardly. She turned and slightly smiled. Andrea always dressed as the Angel of Vengeance for their meetings.

"I'll get right to the point. Here's a disk I downloaded from one of Lex's warehouses. There are lots of blocks and firewalls, but I know you'll get past them." Andrea said, handing Chloe a computer disk. Chloe put it in her inner pocket of her jacket.

"I really appreciate all of your help all this time. You know, helping me get the information on 33.1." Chloe smiled and Andrea shrugged and smiled.

"And thanks for not asking too many questions about what I'm doing with it."

"Hey, I know all about secrets. And I really appreciate that you trust me and keep my secret. I know you'll tell me what you're doing in your own time. Oliver, too." Andrea put a hand on Chloe's shoulder and gave an assuring squeeze.

"But, I have to go. And so do you. Duty calls." Andrea said, shooting her roof climber gadget.

Chloe decided before Andrea had said anything that she would tell Oliver about their meetings. Tonight. She waved and left the alley. She had to hurry. Oliver might wonder what she's doing and where she is if she's not at the Daily Planet when he gets back.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Sorry last chapter was so short. I just didn't want to put this part in half. But, in fairness, I did post both chapters on the same day. I just finished writing them. I've pulled my 3****rd**** all nighter this week just to do this so I better get some good reviews. If you have any ideas of anything you'd like to see in this story, let me know. Enjoy!)**

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or characters. If I did, I'd put Ollie and Chloe together!

Just as Chloe was a block from the Planet, someone grabbed her into another alley and pinned her to the wall, covering he mouth.

"What do we have here?" the guy said, reeking of booze.

"Looks like a girl with a destination." Said a guy behind him. Both men smirked.

"Her only destination is hanging between my legs." The first man said. Both men laughed.

Then, several things happened at once. Chloe's eyes widened, her knee came up and got the first guy in the groin, and then she gave him a right upper cut. Next thing she knew, he was keeled over on the ground and the second guy threw her into the opposite wall, hard. So hard, her left shoulder almost dislocated and her head bounced off the bricks. She turned her head just as he was going to hit her. She ducked, and then kicked him in the gut. Then, she took off running towards the Daily Planet. The first guy, somewhat recovered, chased her and grabbed her from behind, lifting her up and dragging her into a smaller, short alley. She screamed.

"Let me go! No! Stop!"

The guy threw her to the ground. Chloe dropped her purse, got up and raised her fists.

"You gonna figh' me hun?" he slurred.

"No, I'm gonna kick your ass." She retorted.

She didn't know much self defence but she did know how to hurt someone. Clark had given her a few pointers and so had Lois, on how to punch.

She punched him right then left. When she went to kick him, he grabbed her foot, but she brought her other foot up and kicked him in the head. He fell to the ground, but tried to get up. Chloe was just about to kick him again, but got thrown into the wall. Her head hitting in the same spot again, making her a little dizzy. The second guy had found them. He backhanded her left cheek. He then grabbed her and threw her, again, into the opposite wall. This time, her left shoulder **did** dislocate. She groaned and slid to the ground. Her head started to get foggy.

"Please, stop." She said as loudly as she could without sounding hurt.

"No can do, love." The first guy said, still not able to talk or stand straight. Both men stood looming down over her.

"Payback's a bitch. 'Specially when it's 2 to 1." The second guy sneered, and the kicked Chloe in the stomach. Both men kicked her legs, back and stomach. One even stepped on her wrist. She screamed when she felt the bone splinter.

"Shut up, bitch." The second guy said, back handing her again.

"You broke my nose. Time to break you." The first guy said. Just as he was about to hit her, an arrow went through it.

"I suggest you leave the lady alone." Green Arrow said, his voice distorted.

The first guy, with the arrow in his hand, screamed in pain and fled the alley. The second guy tried to fight Green Arrow but Green Arrow kneed him in the gut and face, stabbed an arrow in his knee, and threw him out of the alley. After making sure no one was around, Ollie turned off the distorter, removed his glasses and hood, and knelt beside Chloe.

"Chloe? Baby, open your eyes. I'm here. You're safe." He pleaded.

Chloe's eyes fluttered open.

"Ollie…" She whispered. "Take..me…home." She was taking painful breaths.

All he could do was nod. He put his hood and glasses back on, grabbed her purse and gathered her in his arms. Luckily, they were close to his place. He quickly ran to the back of his apartment. He would've gone roof to roof, but he didn't want to risk hurting her further. He wasn't sure of the extent of her injuries. His leg shook anxiously in the elevator. He placed her on his bed when they reached his apartment. He quickly changed into a pair of sweats and a wife beater, while grabbing the first aid kit and calling his personal doctor. He told him to get there right away. There was an emergency.

When he went back to her, she was leaning against the headboard, sitting, crying. He rushed to her.

"Chloe, hey." He tilted her chin with his finger, "It's going to be okay. You're safe now."

Chloe shook her head.

"No. It hurts." She whimpered.

"What part?" Ollie asked, really getting worried.

"My…my left….shoulder…." she cried, out in pain as she tried to move it.

Oliver gently ran his hand over it, as he said on her left side of the bed.

"It's dislocated. Do you want me to put it back?" he asked, hesitantly. "It's gonna hurt."

Chloe nodded.

Oliver took a deep breath, gripping her forearm and upper arm near the shoulder, he pulled and twisted and popped it back. Chloe groaned loudly.

"I'm sorry." He said, stroking her pink, slightly swollen cheek.

Chloe only nodded.

The doctor arrived minutes later. After checking her over, he concluded she had a mild concussion, broken left wrist, bruised ribs, and her cheek wouldn't swell anymore but it would be pink for a few days. She also would have bruises on her legs and back. The shoulder was dislocated, but some pain may still remain. He gave her a prescription for the pain, and advised her not to sleep more than an hour at a time for half a day to a day. He also recommended she be careful with her shoulder. 'Lots of ice." He said, and finished wrapping her wrist, before leaving.

When Ollie returned, Chloe was trying to get her clothes off.

"I want a shower." She said, when Oliver walked in.

He nodded. He helped her get undressed and get into the shower. He tried not to wince when he saw how her ribs were already starting to go purple on one side and saw her back swelling. While she showered, he got her out some shorts and a beater as well to sleep in. He also put her stuff at the foot of the bed.

When he returned to the Daily Planet earlier, Julia said Chloe went to run some errands. Oliver asked if he could grab her laptop bag/briefcase and other things so Chloe could go home. Julia agreed. When he got to the apartment, he had hoped Chloe would be there. When she wasn't, he went to the balcony and heard her scream. It tore him up inside. He knew her scream. He changed into his Green Arrow gear and went to help her. He remembered hearing her second scream. It took everything in him not to kill the two bastards right then and there. And the sight of her on the alley floor almost stopped his heart. He was sure that image would stay with him forever. He shook the thoughts from his head when he heard Chloe behind him. He helped her get changed and into bed.

Chloe let the hot water run all over her. She wanted the pain gone. It took all of her might not to scream and cry in pain when the men had been beating her. She kept thinking, 'Oliver, help. Find me.' And he did. She winced when she ran her hands through her wet hair. Her tolerance for pain was high, but all this pain at once made her tired and she just wanted to be near Oliver. She walked out of the bathroom and saw him standing by the bed.

'Probably thinking about how he found me. God, Chloe. Way to be stupid.' She thought. 'I should apologize and tell him everything. But I'm so tired..'

"Oliver…" she whispered.

"Rest, Chlo. We'll talk later." He said, gently.

"Stay with me." She murmured.

He lay next to her. She snuggled against him. He tried not to touch her back. He sighed. What would he do with her? 'What would I do **without** her?' he thought. He pushed it away. He didn't want to think of the pain he would feel if he **ever** lost Chloe.

"I'll wake you in an hour." He whispered.

He listened to her breathing. It was partially struggled because of the pain in her ribs. But, Oliver was glad she was safe in his arms. He hated not being able to protect her all the time. Then, he got an idea…..


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just to let you all know, they next few chapters are going to have some flashbacks. I'm going to try to stay with the episodes that they're coming from but with Chollie twist. Also, sorry this one is so late. Work has been murder. Anyways, Enjoy!**

Oliver kept his promise and woke Chloe every hour if she fell asleep. He watched her sleep and thought up how he would put his plan in motion. After waking Chloe, she read for a bit, not wanting to break the silence. She fell back asleep reading. Oliver took this chance to make some calls. First, he called the Daily Planet, explained what happened and they agreed to give her time off with pay to rest up. Second, he called his office, cancelled all of his meetings and had everything sent to his place. And the third call he made that hour was to Clark. After filling him in, Oliver had to put the phone away from his ear. Clark was yelling so loud.

"Clark!" Oliver said firmly. He didn't want to talk too loud.

"She's going to be fine. I have the best doctor on speed dial. And I'm going to be here the whole time. She's strong; a fighter." Oliver assured him.

"I know." Clark said, calming. "But, I love her like a sister. I hate it when she gets hurt."

"How do you think I feel? I could've prevented this. If only I knew why she was out." Oliver mentally kicked himself and started pacing.

"Don't beat yourself up, Ollie. Like you said, she's a fighter. She'll tell you when she's ready. Anyways, I've been meaning to ask, how's Tobias? Is he helping you recruit?" Clark decided to alter the subject, slightly.

"He did help with some infected people who he didn't let Lex get." Oliver said. "But, he really wanted his operation. He said that you and Chloe visited him. I tried to ask Chloe about it, because Tobias didn't say much before I came back, but she changed the subject."

Then something dawned on Oliver.

"Clark, be honest. Did Tobias, you know….. Chloe..." He was cut off.

"Oliver Jonas Queen!" Chloe shouted from close behind him. Oliver turned. He could tell by the look on her face he was in for it.

Chloe indicated him to hang up.

"Uh, Clark, I'll have to call you back." Oliver hung up. Readying himself to be reamed out.

**20 minutes earlier**

**Flashback/Chloe dreaming**

_Chloe had returned to the Talon after talking with Clark. He didn't know why she was beaming. She didn't even tell Lois about her amazing kiss with Oliver Queen. Her day had started out great and got better. Clark wasn't moping over Lana, they mostly laughed and joked then got to work looking for Zoners, and the weather turned out great. The Talon was slow and Chloe helped herself to some coffee before going upstairs. Lois was staying at the Kent's to help Mrs. Kent. Chloe turned on the radio and changed into a beater and shorts and no socks or shoes. She sat cross legged on the couch with her coffee and opened her laptop. She was doing more research for Clark. Her ears perked up when the next song came on the radio. The jockey said it was called "Scream" by Avenged Sevenfold. The scream at the beginning of the song got Chloe's attention but then she realized this was metal/alternative. Normally she didn't like it, but this song was good. Chloe went back to work. But, instead of looking for Zoners, she researched Oliver Queen. She was just finishing up reading an article on him when her cell phone rang._

_The music on the radio was some nice soft rock now. Chloe got up, turned it down and answered her phone._

"_Hello?"_

"_Chloe, it's Jimmy. I have a lead on something suspicious going on up at Make Out Point. Do you want to check it out tonight?" _

_Chloe signed, internally. Even though she liked Jimmy, she just couldn't see their relationship going anywhere. 'But, it's a story.' She thought._

"_Hey, Jimmy. Sure. Come by the Talon in a few hours and we'll investigate." Chloe tried to sound excited. But, truth was she would rather be up there with Oliver. After saying good-bye and hanging up, there was a knock on the door. _

_Chloe opened it and was surprised._

"_Delivery for Chloe Sullivan."_

_A delivery of a dozen white tulips were handed to Chloe. Chloe thanked the man, tipped him and closed the door. She smelt the tulips and placed them on the counter. She found the card and it read: "For the most beautiful stranger I've ever kissed. Oliver."_

_Behind the card was his card with his number. Chloe immediately picked up her phone and called him. After two rings he picked up._

"_Queen."_

"_Sullivan." Chloe joked._

"_Hey, sweet lips. How's the hottest blonde stranger I know?" he asked, sounding truly happy she called._

_Chloe smiled. "I'm good. I got the flowers. Mr Queen, they're beautiful."_

"_Well, I'm glad. And I think we're past formalities, Miss Sullivan. Considering that kiss we shared." He sighed. "If that was our first kissed, Chloe, think of all the rest we're going to share."_

"_Well, I'm flattered, Oliver."_

_They were both silent for a minute._

"_Chloe, would you go to Lex's party with me?" Oliver asked. "It's tomorrow night."_

"_Uh, I'd love to, but I might have a story to follow." Chloe replied, remorsefully. _

"_Oh." Oliver was disappointed._

"_What are you doing tonight?" he asked._

"_This photographer and I are following a story up at..." Chloe was interrupted by another call._

"_Can you hold on a minute?" she asked. "I have another call."_

"_Sure."_

_Chloe saw that it was Jimmy._

"_Chloe, hey. Listen, I can't make it tonight. Something came up." Jimmy said, quickly._

"_Oh. Okay. Well, I'll take my camera and try to follow it." Chloe told him._

"_Alright. Sorry, Bright Eyes." And he hung up._

"_Oliver?" Chloe asked._

"_Yes?"_

"_How would you like to help an intrepid reporter?"_

_**Later that night….**_

_Oliver and Chloe found themselves in his Green SUV at Make Out Point._

"_So what exactly are we looking for?" he asked. _

"_Well, Jimmy wasn't specific. I guess the only weird thing happening up here is the people not making out." Chloe said, giving Ollie a side look._

"_We should get on that." He replied, leaning towards her, stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers._

_She leaned into his touch._

"_Oliver." She whispered._

_He softly pressed his lips to hers. She responded by sliding her hands up his arms and around his neck. His tongue slid along her bottom lip before he whispered, "Chloe."_

_She smiled. The desire in his voice made her want him more than she already did._

_They started making out heavily, until they heard a scream. They pulled apart, abruptly, and looked at each other._

"_Stay here." Oliver told her, getting out of the car._

"_No way. I'm coming, too. After all, this is a story." Chloe said, getting out too._

_Oliver didn't argue. Chloe hooked her arm through his and they trudged into the woods, and found the couple's clothes and the dead girl. Chloe got out her camera and took some pictures while Oliver called for help. He held her close to his side, arm around her shoulders._

"_And this started out as a great night." He whispered into her hair._

_She smiled. She knew right then, even though she just met him, Chloe was falling in love with Oliver Queen._

**End Flashback/Dream**

**Present**

Chloe stared at Oliver. She knew she had to tell him about her being infected by the meteor rocks, her power, Andrea. Everything.

"Chloe…" Oliver started.

"Stop. I know what you're going to say." Chloe said, putting up her hand.

Oliver took a tentative step towards her.

"I was only asking Clark because I was worried and you never said anything."

"I know. I heard the whole conversation." Came her short reply.

She sighed. "Oliver, I think you should sit down for what I'm about to tell you."

**R&R! I live off of reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Flashback**

_After hearing about the Green Arrow sighting from Lois, Chloe knew that Oliver knew something too. He had been at the fundraiser as well. He just wasn't saying anything. He'd just kiss her to shut her up. So she dropped it. Even though she promised Clark she wouldn't look into his identity, she still kept an open mind about him._

_Chloe stood on top of the Daily Planet at sunset. She wondered why Clark didn't want her to know who the Green Arrow was. She sighed, frustrated._

"_A lot on your mind?" a voice said behind her._

_She whirled around to come face to chest with the Green Arrow._

_Chloe's breath caught in her throat. She was scared. She didn't know if he was a good guy or a bad guy. She steeled herself._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked, her fear not showing in her voice._

"_I saw you up here, alone. Thought I'd introduce myself, in person. I'm the Green Arrow. I dropped the Bandit." Ollie held out his hand for Chloe to shake. His thinking was he could get Chloe to like the Green Arrow, and then he would tell her it was him. _

_Chloe looked at his hand for a second then shook it._

"_Chloe Sullivan."_

_He smirked. "Well, Miss Sullivan, what's a pretty reporter such as yourself doing this evening?" He already knew the answer._

"_Well, not that it's any of your business, I have a date." She replied, annoyed he used a voice distorter._

"_Oh, yes. The blonde playboy millionaire you've been seen with." He rubbed his chin._

"_You've been following me?!"_

"_Well, not exactly. The press follow Queen everywhere. And you, well, can't take my eyes off you." He said, reaching out to stroke her cheek._

_She slapped it away and took a step back._

"_Well, you better keep your hands off." She warned._

"_Only when you want me to." He said, then shot an arrow and disappeared._

_Chloe shook her head. The way he tried to touch her and how he spoke with her…it couldn't be…could it?_

**End Flashback**

**Present**

Ollie's voice brought Chloe back.

'I'm as scared now as I was back then.' She thought.

"Chloe, you're scaring me. What is it? What do you have to tell me?" Oliver said, sitting on the couch.

"I guess the best way to do this is to just say it." Chloe took a deep breath, and stood in front of him.

"Oliver, I-I'm-I've been infected by the meteor rocks. And I have a power." She said, quickly.

He just stared at her, his face blank.

"And what is your power?" he asked.

"Healing." Chloe said, lifting up her shirt to show her ribs, where the bruise was gone. She turned and it was the same with her back and shoulder.

Awestruck, Oliver asked, "How long have you know?"

He stood and gently stroked her bare back where the bruises had been.

"A little while. I found out I was infected before Lana married Lex."

**Flashback**

_Chloe and Clark were sitting on the couch. Chloe working on hacking into the laptop and Clark staring at Chloe._

"_I'm some sort of meteor freak, aren't I?" she asked, trying hard not to freak out._

"_We don't know that." Clark told her._

_She finished hacking and had Clark x-ray her, since there was a green dot at the Talon. And Daniel Kim's dot was red. Jimmy called to say that he was dead._

"_Clark, there's something inside of me. I don't want to go to the ER and wait for the doctors to figure out what it's going to do to me. How accurate is your hear vision? Is it pin point accurate?" She was scared shitless. When Clark said no, she took matters into her own hands. She didn't care how, but she was going to get that chip out of her body._

"_Clark, Daniel Kim is dead! And each one of those green dots are turning red one by one. I will __**not**__ be the next red dot! If you're not going to help me I'll do it myself!" she cried. She grabbed a knife and was ready to cut herself just to get it out._

_When Clark stopped her, she didn't care about the pain. He burned her, and she felt as if she was dying._

'_Fuck the pain.' She thought. 'I don't want to die.'_

_Clark took out the chip, which was a tracking device, and squished it. Her green dot turned red and she was alive._

**End Flashback**

Oliver listened in silence as Chloe told him about that night, his face blank. When she was finished, he turned her around (her back was still towards him), and held her. She pulled back a little and didn't look at him.

"Chloe. Chloe, look at me." Oliver said, cupping her cheek with his hand.

Chloe looked at his face, but not his eyes. She didn't want to see rejection or fear or pain in his eyes.

"Chloe." He whispered. "I love you. Nothing, I mean, **nothing** can ever change that." He put his finger under her chin and made her look him in the eye. She didn't doubt the love, amazement and affection she saw. She was so happy he wasn't mad or scared. That he didn't see her differently. She started to cry.

"Chlo? Hey, what is it?" he asked, taking her in his arms.

She pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"There's more." She said, walking towards the balcony window.

Oliver stayed where he stood.

"I'm listening."

**Flashback**

_Chloe found Lois with the knife wound to her abdomen. She felt cold._

"_Lois. Wake up. You have to wake up. I can't lose you. I love you too much." Chloe said, crying over Lois' lifeless body._

_A single tear fell from her eyes and landed on Lois' forehead. A warm, bright light surrounded them._

_**Hospital….**_

_Chloe woke up on a cold, metal surface with just a sheet covering her naked body._

"_Help! Somebody! Let me out!" she screamed and pounded on the walls surrounding her in the drawer._

"_Help! Clark! Anyone! Let me out! Help!" _

_Suddenly, the door at her feet opened and she slid out of the drawer._

"_Clark? Am I in the morgue? Why am I in the morgue?!" she was starting to freak._

'_Lois' she thought._

"_Chloe, that doesn't matter. You're alive. That's what matters." Clark told her and took off her toe tag._

**End Flashback**

Chloe kept her back to Oliver. She had made Clark promise not to say anything to Ollie or anyone. It was her secret.

Oliver was speechless.

'She died and then came back to life? Why didn't I know? Why didn't Clark tell me!?' he thought.

"I know what you're thinking. Don't blame Clark. I made him promise not to tell you. Anyways, I just avoided that subject after that. Until…" she trailed off.

'There's more?' Oliver thought, shocked.

He rubbed his hands over his face and sat again. Chloe knew it was hard to hear, but it was hard to say too. He needed to hear it all.

**Flashback**

_Chloe fought to get away from Knox. He wanted her heart. 'No. Not without a fight.' She thought. Knox chloroformed her._

_She woke up, strapped to a table._

'_No! This isn't right!' she screamed in her head._

"_I came here for help, not to be cut open by some Jack the Ripper wannabe!" she shouted at him._

"_I __**was**__ Jack the Ripper." Knox smirked and started to cut into her._

**End Flashback**

"Knox was immortal. I found out about him from someone I used to go to school with. He killed her. And was going to do the same to me, but Clark found me." She cringed at the memory.

"Lex had employed him to "cure" people like me." She said, looking out at Metropolis.

"Does Lex…" Oliver started.

"Yes, he knows." Chloe sighed, and tears fell down her face.

"Lex tested out this new drug. Basically, it brought my mom out of her catatonic state for a certain amount of time." Chloe stated. "She's a meteor freak, too. She can control them."

She started to cry harder.

"Oliver, she told me why she left. She could control me, and I hurt myself doing what she wanted. God, I miss her so much! Lex threatened to hurt me if she didn't try to help him. We got away from him and she started slipping back. She wouldn't let me help her stay. She never got to see me grow up or see who I am. And Lex threatened me after. Saying he would hit me where it hurts if I didn't kept quiet. Bastard!" Chloe cried, pounding her fist on the window.

Oliver was shocked. Chloe's life was hell because Lex practically gave her her mom then took her away. He got up and held Chloe close. He stroked her hair lovingly.

"I'm sorry." He choked.

"For what?" she asked, her voice muffled from her face being buried deep in his chest.

"For not being here. For not preventing this. For failing you."

Chloe looked up at him, anger and sadness in her wet eyes.

"You haven't failed me. You're shutting down 33.1. You're saving people from suffering like I have and more. And as for you not being here, you're here now. With

me. Not leaving me, or turning my love away. That's all I need." Chloe stated, firmly.

Oliver and Chloe stood by the window, holding each other for a while. They both were letting everything that had just been revealed sink in.

Chloe was happy. Oliver didn't see her any different. He still loved her. Chloe couldn't believe her ears when Ollie blamed himself for her pain. It was all Lex's fault. All the things he was doing with the meteor infected was wrong. And he would pay very, very soon.

Oliver's mind was beyond shocked. He found out mere minutes ago that his girlfriend, whom he loved and adored, was meteor infected. When she revealed her secret and the pain that went with it, he could see she was scared he would leave her or push her away. He could never do that. Every time he left her, he felt incomplete. He loved her too much to ever let her go. He knew he had to let her be independent, but he still worried none the less. Whenever she told him about things that she did that got her hurt, he wanted to chain her to the floor and never let her leave. But, she wouldn't let him. After all, she didn't do that to him, even if he was the Green Arrow, she still worried.

Chloe didn't like that Ollie, Victor, AC, and Bart all put their lives on the line. She liked it even less when one of them got hurt. Including Oliver. **Especially** Oliver. Oliver didn't like to worry Chloe, but he couldn't keep anything from her, either. She was apart of the team, and a reporter, and she would find out something sooner or later. Oliver didn't like it when Chloe got hurt, either. It made him feel weak. Like he could've, **should've**, been able to prevent it.

**Flashback**

_Chloe arrived back at the tower. She had moved in right after figuring out Oliver was the Green Arrow. The lights in the apartment were off. She knew Oliver and Clark were going to pull a Green Arrow switch on Lois and Jimmy tonight._

_Chloe hurriedly took a shower. She didn't want Oliver to see her cuts. Her plan was to go to bed before he got home and get up before him. After her shower, Chloe put on her green sweat pant sleeping suit, with a black tank top under the light jacket. (She took the jacket off when she slept, but the tower was cold.) She pulled the first aid kit from it's place behind the mirror in the cabinet in the bathroom. When she closed the mirror and looked into it, she jumped and gave a gasp of surprise._

"_Ollie! How many times have I told you __**not**__ to sneak up on me?!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms, and her hand tried to, unnoticeably, hide the three scratches on her left cheek. Ollie noticed the cut on her lip. He stopped leaning in the doorway, and came closer to her, turning her to face him._

"_Sweetie, what happened to your lip?" he asked, genuinely concerned._

_Chloe thought fast._

"_I was tapping a pen on my lip while I was thinking at work, and it had a rough edge. No biggie. It'll be better in no time." Chloe tried to sound convincing. Oliver didn't question her._

"_Goldilocks," he sighed, "you have to be more careful. I can only go so long without kissing your lips." He said, as he cupped her face. He didn't miss her wince._

"_Chloe?" he asked, worriedly, thinking she was hurt somewhere else._

_He moved her hair from her left cheek to behind her ear. He blinked when he saw the scratches. He looked in her eyes._

"_Chloe, who did this to you?" he questioned._

"_It doesn't matter." She muttered._

_He was shocked. "Doesn't matter? It doesn't matter?! Chloe, someone __**hurt**__ you. I deserve to know who." _

_Chloe sighed._

"_Fine. Long story short, Linda Lake and I had a brawl. She punched me," Chloe pointed to her lip, "after I smashed her laptop. Then, she shot a nail gun at me. But missed." She added, seeing Oliver looking alarmed._

"_Then, we took it outside where I hit newspaper boxes and she hit a car and disappeared." She finished._

_Oliver gave her a questioning look. She sighed again, and explained about Lake's ability and the article on Clark. When she finished, he held her close and kissed the top of her head._

"_I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." She said, into his chest. "I just didn't want you to try and help. I don't want to depend on heroes my whole life."_

_It was Oliver's turn to sigh now. He moved her away a little to look in her eyes. _

"_Goldilocks, I don't like it when you get hurt. But, if you __**had**__ told me and didn't want my help, I would've understood. Just promise me you'll tell me next time so I know where you are and what's going on?" he asked, concern filling his eyes._

_Chloe felt the same way about him, but he always told her everything._

"_I promise." She told him, cupping his cheek with her hand._

_He smiled slightly, and kissed her forehead._

"_Okay. Now let's fix these cuts." Oliver turned her towards the mirror and stood behind her as he applied alcohol to the cuts and healing lotion he used._

**End Flashback**

"So any other secrets I should know?" he asked, pulling away slightly, a smile playing on his lips. "You don't have any vampire like qualities, or anything?"

"Nope. Just regular Chloe from here on out." She smiled too.

"Good." He kissed her nose and held her closer.


	7. Chapter 7

A gust of wind made Oliver and Chloe look towards the elevator. Clark stood there, cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Uh, I-I was worried you guys were fighting, so, uh, I came by. B-but, I'll go." Clark stuttered, obviously embarrassed.

He turned to go, but Ollie grabbed his shoulder.

"You don't have to leave. Chloe just told me everything." He said. "I want to thank you for helping her and watching over her, when I couldn't." Ollie held his hand out.

"It's nothing." Clark said, shaking Oliver's hand, "I would do anything for Chloe."

Both men looked at her and smiled.

"Well, I should go, anyways. Lana and I have a date tonight." And with that, Clark was gone.

"So, Miss Healer, what would you like to do?" Oliver asked. "The Daily Planet gave you time off, so you're a free woman for a while." He added.

Chloe crossed her arms, playfully.

"Why do I have a feeling you're hiding something?" she asked.

He quirked an eyebrow, as if to ask, 'How'd you know?'

"You acted the same way when the 'Green Arrow'" she used air quotes, "was using that drug."

**Flashback**

_Ever since that Green Arrow was reported shot, Clark __**and**__ Oliver were acting weird. Clark wouldn't tell Chloe anything and Oliver had major mood swings. Chloe stood in the elevator going up to Ollie's place. They had a fight that afternoon. Chloe knew she shouldn't press Oliver about his disappearing acts, but she just wanted to know if he was cheating or not. He had exploded at her, calling her a paranoid and selfish bitch. She had slapped him and stormed out. She shook her head at her actions and thoughts._

'_You should be used to this, Sullivan. Clark used to pull the same thing before you knew his secret.' She thought._

_Chloe walked into the apartment and stopped. She saw the Green Arrow at Ollie's desk._

'_Oh, God.' she asked, in her mind._

_Instinctly, she quietly walked over to the bookcase, grabbed a statue and crept up behind him. She hit him as hard as she could at the base of his neck. He whipped around and threw her into the glass desk. Chloe groaned. Her head had bounced off the floor when she landed. Everything got kind of blurry, but her hearing heightened. She heard more than saw the Green Arrow over her._

"_Who are you?" she asked. "Where's Oliver?"_

_Oliver knelt down and wiped the shards of glass from her hair and hair from her eyes. He removed his glasses._

"_I'm right here." He whispered._

"_Ollie?" Chloe's eyes narrowed. "Why?" she asked, tears coming to her eyes._

"_It's who I am."_

"_No." she snapped. "Why did you throw me into the desk?"_

"_I-I didn't mean to. This drug. It gives me more strength and…." He got cut off._

"_So you __**are**__ on drugs! I need to leave." Chloe said, trying to move. The pain in her back bringing more tears._

"_Chloe, sweetie, let me help." Ollie said, trying to pick her up._

"_No!" she pushed him away. "Don't sweetie me! You've helped enough!"_

_She pulled out her phone._

"_If I were you, I'd get out of here before Clark gets here." She warned, dialling Clark._

_Oliver left fast. He wanted to help Chloe. He didn't mean to hurt her. But, he did what she wanted and he had a mission to do._

_**Later- Hospital**_

"_Chloe, you okay?" Clark asked, from the door._

_Chloe turned, and gave a sad smile._

"_I'll live. I've had worse pain than glass in my back." She replied._

"_I mean Oliver being….. you know who."_

_Chloe sighed. "I'm fine with it. It's just…." She trailed off._

"_It makes you feel like before I told you?" Clark finished._

"_Yes." She whispered. "I already suspected it was him, but never fully looked into it."_

"_C'mon, Chloe. Let's go eat." Clark picked her up gently and ran her to the farm. _

_Clark told her to go to the loft. Said he had a surprise for her. She walked up the steps and saw Oliver sitting on the couch. He saw her and stood. _

"_Well, you look like you're back to normal." She snarked._

_Oliver nodded. Chloe walked past him to the window._

"_Chloe, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You don't know how much I hate myself for hurting you." Oliver said. _

"_I know. And, as much as I shouldn't, I forgive you. For putting me through the desk, anyways." Chloe replied, not looking at him._

"_I know I should've told you about me being, you know who. But I was waiting for the right time." Oliver explained.  
"I understand that. I do. But," she turned to face him, "do you know how it feels to have someone you love keep something this big from you? It feels like you can't trust me. Or our love. It reminds me of how Clark couldn't trust me. I thought we meant more to each other." She stated, tears running down her cheeks._

_Oliver closed the space between them and wiped the tears away._

"_Chloe, I love you so much. And I wanted to tell you so many times. I trust you and our love completely. I just wasn't sure whether or not you'd accept me doing what I do."_

_Looking into his eyes, Chloe understood and saw what he felt._

"_I accept that that's who you are. But, you have to stop with that drug. It's dangerous. I don't want to lose you." She said, running her fingers on his cheek._

_Oliver grabbed her hand, held it and kissed it._

"_I already have stopped." He said, and told her about the previous night._

"_So, Clark told me not to look into your identity because he wasn't sure how I'd react. Geez, you guys really don't know me." She scoffed, turning to look out the window again._

"_No," Ollie whispered, close to her ear, "he wanted me to tell you."_

_Chloe nodded. They were both silent. Oliver wrapped his arms around her, gently._

"_Chloe, baby, I need to know," he put his chin on her shoulder, "do you still love me? Can we deal with who I am and what I do?"_

_Chloe turned her head._

"_Ollie, I've loved you since our first kiss and I'll never stop loving you. And, I'm willing to live with you being the Green Arrow. Just promise me you'll be careful."_

"_Always. I promise. I can't lose you now." He said, and kissed her nose._

_He squeezed her closer. She winced._

"_Ollie, loosen up. I just got released." She told him. _

_He let her go._

"_Sorry." He said, looking at his feet._

_Chloe turned, took his hand and made him look at her._

"_C'mon. Mrs Kent made dinner. And I'm starved." She said, leading him to the stairs._

"_Hey, Ollie?" He looked at her_

"_I'll race ya!" And she took off at a run._

**End Flashback**

"Oliver," Chloe said, "snap out of it. Earth to Ollie." She snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Sorry." He said, coming back.

"You were thinking about when I found out, weren't you?" she asked, putting her arms around his neck.

"Yeah. Sometimes I can't believe you actually forgave me. I mean, I hurt you and didn't tell you about being the Green Arrow and…" Ollie was starting to ramble.

"Oliver," she said, seductively, "Shut up." And kissed him, lightly.

"You should probably go back to bed." He said. "You need rest."

"Only if you come with me." She replied, looping her fingers in his hair and massaging his scalp.

"Chloe, you just went through a huge ordeal. Healing practically your entire body. I don't think doing **that** would be in your best interest." Ollie told her, absentmindedly running his hand lightly over her back. His subconscious still thinking she was hurt.

Chloe sighed.

"Fine. If you don't want to do that, then will you just hold me? Please?" she asked, pulling him towards the bedroom.

Oliver smiled. He'd won again, but she wasn't upset. She never got upset if he won.

"How'd you know I'd come if you asked?" he questioned, as they lay in the bed, him spooning her from behind. She turned to face him and cupped his cheek with her hand.

"I know you didn't get much sleep last night. And it's because of me. I know I had you worried and I'm sorry. You have to believe that I didn't want that to happen to me. Especially on your first night home." She said, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey," Oliver whispered, wiping the tear away, "don't be sorry. You told me something today that was scaring you. And yeah, I was worried last night, but now I'm not. I know you didn't want what happened last night to happen. It's not your fault." He stroked her cheek. "And we're going to deal with anything that comes our way, together. Because that's how much I love you and how much you mean to me."

Chloe smiled and kissed his lips. They fell asleep, heads close together, hands on each other's cheeks and bodies entwined.

* * *

"When do we start phase two?"

"Soon. Let's see what she does."

"Tell me again, Lex, what exactly did having those thugs beat Chloe up accomplish?"

"You'll see soon enough. Don't worry, kid. Smallville screwed up everybody, but she'll never expect to see you." Lex said, fixing himself another drink in his penthouse in Metropolis.

"And why **am** I here? I don't want to hurt Chloe. I love her. No matter what she is."

"I know. Once we get her away from Queen, she'll be all yours."

Lex handed the man a drink and they clinked their glasses.

"So, do you think her power is like mine?"

"We'll wait and see." Lex smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Big thanks to everyone who's been keeping up with the story. Sorry that this chapter has taken me longer to post. Work after xmas was crazy, but I've changed my schedule so I'll have more time at night to work on it. Chapter 9 is just about finished as we speak. Also, BIG thanks to JateSkateFate815 for all of her help and suggestions for the end of this chapter and the next few. Also, just cause I know after this is read, you're going to want to know if ** **Clark**** is the one Lex was talking to at the end of Chapter 8. NO!! It's not ** **Clark**** he was talking to. You'll just have to wait and see who it was. But you can still guess. Anyways, Enjoy! And don't forget to review! **

* * *

Chloe woke up first. It was late afternoon, around 4 ish. Chloe smiled as she opened her eyes and saw Oliver. She studied his features. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Almost like a little boy. Chloe gently stroked his cheek, lightly kissed the tip of his nose and silently slipped out of bed.

She made her way into the kitchen and browsed through the fridge. She pulled out some veggies and chicken. She decided to wake Ollie with dinner in bed, since he had to patrol tonight. She quietly put on the cd player that was on the counter. She had to do a double take when she heard the first song. She giggled and shook her head. She completely forgot what cd she left in it. "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy" filtered softly through the kitchen. Chloe danced around as she washed the veggies and started frying up the chicken for the teriyaki stir fry. She put the chicken in the oven to keep warm while she fried up the veggies and started the rice. She continued to move to the beat as everything was cooking. "Hey Mama" was now playing. Chloe was happy she had made so many mixed cd's. She never knew what mood she was going to be in. Right now, she felt so deliriously overjoyed. Oliver really, and truly loved her. He accepted she was different and **still** wanted to be with her. Chloe sighed as "Sandstorm" came on. There was still so much to tell Oliver. He deserved to know about Andrea, and there were still a few things from her past he needed to know.

'If he loves me, he has to love all of me.' She thought.

As everything was finishing cooking, Chloe turned off the music and set up the plates on a tray for dinner. Just then her cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Chloe, hey. How you doing?"

"Andrea." Chloe whispered, "now's not the best time."

"Chloe, Clark called me. I heard about what happened last night after I left you. Are you okay?"

Chloe sighed.

"I'm fine. Look, I need to tell you something next time I see you. And, I've decided to come clean to Oliver."

"Good for you. Well, I just wanted to check on you. Call me for our next meeting." Andrea said. "Later."

"Bye." Chloe said and hung up.

Chloe put the chicken, veggies and rice together with teriyaki sauce and soy sauce and served it up on the plates.

'Well, I'm not serving this in bed, 'cause if he spills, I'm not cleaning it up.' She thought.

She walked back into the bedroom, and saw that Oliver still hadn't moved. She crawled into the bed next to him and placed gentle kissed on his nose, eyelids, forehead and down his cheek to his ear. She felt him shift under her lips. She rubbed the shell of his ear with her nose and kissed it. She heard him softly moan. She smiled and kissed her way back to his lips. She placed a feather light kiss on his lips. She looked at him to see his eyes starting to open, then she fitted her mouth onto his and kissed him passionately, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. His arms instinctively wrapped around her and pulled her closer. She delved one of her hands into his soft, blonde hair as the other wrapped around his shoulders. He shifted them so she was on her back and he was hovering over her with his weight on his arms. He broke the kiss to give them both much needed oxygen. He looked down into her hazel/green eyes. She smiled at him. His brown eyes smouldered with affection.

"Now that's something I **definitely **missed waking up to." He growled.

She giggled and pulled him in for another passionate kiss. He kissed down her jaw to her neck, and gently bit her collarbone. She rubbed her hands up and down his toned back and around to his chest. She racked her nails over his abs and smiled when she felt him shiver slightly. He started to slide his hands under her shirt, to remove it but she stopped him. He brought his face back up to hers and looked at her, puzzled.

"What? What is it?" he asked, worried he did something to upset her.

"Nothing. It's just.."

"It's just what?"

"I made dinner and I don't want it to get cold." She said, as she tapped the tip of his nose with her finger.

He groaned and she laughed. He took her hands and pinned them above her head. He looked deep into her eyes, and she saw a hint of humour.

"You know, you can't just wake me up like that, get me all hot and bothered and then say you don't want dinner to get cold." He said, and traced her lips with his tongue. "I'm going to have to get my pay back."

"Oh, yeah?" she asked, in a challenging tone. "What are you going to do?"

"This!" he exclaimed, and started to tickle her sides. She laughed and wiggled under him, trying to get away but his hand held her arms firmly above her head.

"Ollie!... Stop…Please….This…is…totally….un…fair!" she said, while laughing, breathlessly.

Oliver stopped and waited for her to catch her breath.

"How is it unfair?" he questioned, playfully.

"Well, for one thing, you're on top of me and for another thing, you pinned my arms above my head so I can't get away or move." She stated.

"I thought you liked me being on top." Oliver joked, as he released her hands and stroked her cheek.

"I do. But, we have to eat and you have to patrol tonight."

Oliver sighed and moved so he and Chloe could get up. They walked hand in hand to the kitchen.

"Smells good, Chlo." He said, as he sat.

Chloe sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly and smiled at him as she rested her forehead on his.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Chloe, you said you didn't want it to get cold. Don't start something you can't finish right away." He teased.

Chloe sighed and got up and sat across from him.

"Fine. I'll make it up to you tonight after you get home." She said in a seductive voice.

"Then, I'll come home extra fast."

They ate in silence. Oliver was devouring his meal. The way he ate it made it seem as if he hadn't eaten anything in a while. Chloe ate hers with almost as much vigour has him. She was hungry. She had barely eaten the day before and after having healed almost her entire body, she was famished. When they finished, they put their dishes in the sink for Chloe to do later. While Oliver went to change into his Green Arrow outfit, Chloe got out her laptop and started it up. She wanted to get her programs up and running so that when Oliver left she could look at the disc Andrea gave her. Oliver walked into the living and smiled as he saw Chloe getting comfy on the couch.

"Well," he said, his voice distorted and sunglasses covering his eyes, "I'll be back in a few hours."

Chloe got off the couch, walked over to him and hugged him tight.

"Come back safe, okay?" she asked.

"I promise." He said, hugging her just as tightly.

She looked up at him.

"I'll be waiting."

He gave her a long, passionate kiss good bye and left.

Chloe walked into their room and retrieved the disc from her coat. She uploaded it to her computer and sifted through the information. It seems like Lex is trying to duplicate people's powers to make up an army, still. Chloe saved all the information of locations and projects to her drive and kept it saved to the disc. She hid the disc with the Green Arrow materials. Ollie liked to make sure all the 33.1 research was kept with his other identity. He didn't want to risk having anyone else finding it.

Chloe settled herself back onto the couch. As she flipped through the channels she found one of her favourite movies was just starting. Chloe sighed and laid on the couch, getting into a comfy position. While watching 'Dirty Dancing', Chloe tried to think of ways to tell Oliver about Andrea and her involvement. Soon she was asleep.

* * *

He stood in the shadows, watching her sleep.

'Why didn't I see it before? She should be _mine_.' He thought. He slowly and quietly got closer to the couch and kneeled next to her head. He smoothed away her hair from her face. Her skin was so soft, and she looked like an angel as she slept. He leaned in closer until their lips were a breath away from each other. He closed his eyes and kissed her.

Chloe felt pressure on her lips, but a second later realized it was a pair of lips. She started to kiss back, only after one kiss, she realized….

'This isn't Oliver.'

She tried to pull away but arms of steel held her in place. She opened her eyes in fright and pushed against him, trying to get him away. But he wouldn't budge.

"What the **hell** is going on here?!"

The two separated and Chloe jumped up from the couch.

"Oliver!" she exclaimed, and ran over to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

He held her to him almost as if he believed if he let her go, she would go over to _him._ Chloe looked over at the man illuminated in the TV light. Her eyes went wide with shock at who was standing there. The man who had just kissed her. His eyes wide as well, but with anger.

"Clark?!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry this is so late. My internet got turned off again. But I'm using my mom's. Next chapter should be up next week if I can finish it and my internet turns back on. Enjoy! And don't forget to review.**

* * *

Oliver was livid. He came home early from patrol to surprise Chloe. He was away from her for so long. He just wanted to spend the night with her. Holding her, touching her and being with her. But, when he came into the living room, still donning his Green Arrow attire, to say he was surprised by what he saw is an understatement. Chloe was lying on the couch, trying desperately to push away Clark. Clark! Her best friend was macking on **his** girlfriend. When Chloe was safely beside him, he turned to Clark.

"Clark! Just what the fuck do you think you were doing?!" he yelled, removing his glasses.

"Well, I _was_ kissing the woman I'm in love with."

"Clark, what are you talking about? You love Lana." Chloe said, still shocked that it was Clark. She clung tightly to Oliver.

"No, Chloe. Lana was just a selfish person who I _thought_ I loved. But, now I see that it's you. You and I are meant to be." Clark replied, his voice deep with anger and a hint of something else, but Chloe couldn't pin point what it was.

"C'mon, Chlo. You've always pined for me, and now's your chance. I want you too."

"Clark! I love _Oliver_. Not you. I haven't felt that way about you in a **long **time." Chloe said, stepping closer to him and pointing to make her point.

Then, in a blink of an eye, Clark had Chloe by her upper arms and was holding onto to her tightly.

"No! You're mine. And you always will be!" he yelled in her face and shook her.

Oliver had had enough. He tried to remove Chloe from Clark's strong hold, but couldn't. Chloe had tears running down her cheeks. Clark was hurting her. Clark had never hurt her, physically or intentionally, before.

"Clark! Let me go! You're hurting me!" she shouted, but Clark looked menacingly at Oliver.

"You!" he exclaimed.

He threw Chloe to the side and she landed hard on the floor. He grabbed Oliver by his collar and picked him up off the ground.

"You brainwashed her! She was mine and you stole her from me."

Clark threw Oliver against the wall before Oliver could even try to defend himself, Clark had him right up against the wall and was choking him.

Chloe watched horrified. Her brain switched into quick thinking mode. Clark wasn't acting like himself. What he was saying, and how he sounded, it was almost like….

'Oh, my God!' she thought.

She quickly picked herself up off the floor and ran into Oliver's Green Arrow room. She found her lead box and pulled out a big piece of green kryptonite. She ran back over to Clark and Oliver. Clark immediately started to feel weak and released Oliver. Clark staggered backwards and fell on the ground.

"Chloe?" he groaned.

Chloe quickly walked over to him and searched his pockets. She found a heart shaped keychain in his jeans pocket. She took it and the green K and put them both into the lead box. She then ran over to Oliver.

"Ollie?" she said, turning his head to face hers, "Oliver Queen, you answer me right now!"

"Chloe. Calm down." Oliver smirked, and then winced. Clark did a number on his throat. His vocal cords were strained.

Chloe helped him up and to the coach, trying not to show that her arms were slightly sore. After Oliver sat on the coach, she turned to Clark.

"Clark, you have some major explaining to do." She said, crossing her arms and wincing slightly.

"Chloe, honestly I don't know what happened. I mean, I went home and Lana and I had dinner and she gave me the heart shaped keychain… Said she found it in a cute little shop on the edge of town….and the next thing I know I'm super speeding here and then the rest you know." Clark said, really fast and nervously.

Chloe took a deep breath and looked at Oliver. Oliver shook his head. They both knew what had happened.

"Clark, it was red K in the keychain. You should really tell Lana to be more careful." Oliver croaked and made a face. It hurt to talk.

Chloe held her hand up in a 'stop' motion for Oliver to not say anything else.

"Clark, I think it's time you went home. We'll talk tomorrow." Chloe told him.

Clark hung is head and went to the elevator.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, loud enough for them to hear.

After he left, Chloe sat next to Oliver.

"I don't want you to speak. Are you in pain?" She asked.

Oliver shook his head.

"Only if you talk?"

He nodded.

Chloe took off his hood and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I want to try something. Don't move." She said, and put her hands on his neck.

She closed her eyes and felt warmth in her hands. Oliver felt the same warmth on his neck. His eyes didn't leave her face. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a light from her hands. He saw her face scrunch with pain and saw hand prints start to form on her neck. When Chloe dropped her hands, she opened her eyes and looked at Oliver once more.

"Chloe. Why did you do that?" he asked, taking her face in his hands. It no longer hurt him to speak.

"I…heal…faster." She rasped and put a hand to her throat. A tear fell down her cheek.

Oliver wiped it away with his thumb and kissed her lightly. He picked her up wedding style. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. He carried her into their room and set her on the bed. He quickly changed out of his Green Arrow gear and into his pjs. He joined her in the bed and turned off the lights. He snuggled up to her back and spooned her from behind.

"Sleep. We'll talk about it all in the morning." He whispered. "I love you."

He didn't expect her to respond. She just pulled his arms tighter around her. He understood what she meant. It was if she was saying 'I love you too. Don't let me go.' And he wasn't planning on doing that anytime soon. He lightly rubbed the bruises forming on her upper arm. He gently kissed it and he felt Chloe sigh. He took comfort in the fact that by the morning, those bruises would be gone. But, even though they would be gone, they wouldn't be forgotten. He needed to have a talk with Clark about his feelings for Chloe. He wouldn't give her up without a fight. Oliver kissed his way up to her neck and kissed the hand marks that were there. Oliver couldn't believe that Chloe would take his pain. He knew that she healed faster, but she didn't know what it did to him to see her hurt and in pain. Especially the pain he was supposed to be in. He felt Chloe's breathing steady and felt her grip on his arm loosen slightly. He knew she was asleep.

"Chloe," he whispered, "I don't know what I would do without you. When you first moved in, I was scared that you would leave because I have to leave so much. But, you stuck it out. You're still here. I love you so much. I know that our love can survive anything. I just don't think that I could survive if I ever lost you. You're everything to me. I love that your face is the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see at night. I love coming home to you. Either it be from patrol or from a business trip. You're always here. I know you like helping people. And I love that you want justice as much as me. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Sometimes I feel that if I smother you too much with my love, or I don't give you enough time to yourself, you'll think I'm possessive or something and leave me. I don't ever want you to leave. Even if you decided one day, not to be with me, I'll never let you go. You're always in my heart and in my every thought."

He pulled her closer to him and brought his lips to her ear.

"I would die for you. I would unmask myself to everyone if I thought that that would make you safe. I love you. And I'll love you forever and I'll never, **ever** stop."

Oliver rested his head on his pillow. Tomorrow he would present his idea to Chloe and they would start on it. But, not before he told her while she was awake how much she meant to him. She needed to know that he would always be there. He fell asleep thinking about how his idea would bring him and Chloe closer.

Chloe heard Oliver's light snores. She had been awake through his whole speech. She knew that what had happened with Clark had brought this on. Tomorrow she would tell Oliver everything. They needed no more secrets. And she would tell him that she wasn't going anywhere. She closed her eyes and dreamt of her future with Oliver.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry this took so long to post. I just started a new job and haven't had time to continue it. Next chapter is going to be up sometime this weekend. If you want to guess who Lex is working with, please don't hesitate. Thanks again to JateSkateFate for her help in this. And pushing me to finish this chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R! **

* * *

Oliver awoke the next morning feeling warmth next to his chest. He cracked his eyes open and saw Chloe sprawled across his chest and one arm, around his waist, holding him tightly to her. The previous nights events came back to him and he pulled her closer to him. He closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head. Smelling her scent. Vanilla, coconut and a hint of coffee. Just the way she always smelt. He loved it. Oliver closed his eyes, and sighed. Chloe was **his**. And no one, not even Clark, was going to take her from him.

'Okay, Queen. Gotta think how to propose this surprise to Chloe.' He thought.

He wasn't sure whether or not she'd be happy about it or take offence. But, nevertheless, it was for her own safety. He felt her squirm slightly next to him. She looked up at him, with sleepy eyes. She smiled.

"Morning, Gorgeous." She said.

"You're the gorgeous one." He replied.

"Oh, you think you so, huh?" she teased.

"I know so." He said, and kissed her. He smiled as he pulled away from her.

"So, Mr Queen, what's on the agenda for today?" Chloe asked, tracing his abs lightly with her fingers.

"Well, I have a proposal for you and I want your input." Oliver said.

Chloe nodded once and indicated for him to continue.

"Well, the other night, after you were….attacked, I started thinking. And, God, Chloe, I love you so much. I can't stand the thought of losing you." He started.

"I love you too, Ollie. And only you. You know that right?" she asked, stroking his cheek with the back of her hand.

"I do." He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"And I also know that even if you can heal yourself and others, I don't like it when you're hurt. So, my proposal is for you to take fighting lessons so you can defend yourself."

Chloe thought for a moment.

"Ollie, I think that's a great idea." She exclaimed.

"You do?" he asked, relieved.

"Yeah. I mean, after what happened the other night it would be a good idea. We should get me a personal trainer or teacher or something."

Oliver smiled. Happy that she was all for his idea, he pulled her closer.

"I already have someone in mind." He whispered against her lips.

"Oh? And who might it be?" she asked, running her fingers through his hair.

"Me." He replied and kissed her passionately.

After they broke apart for air, she smiled lovingly at him.

"So, when should we start my lessons, Mr Queen?" she teased.

"As soon as possible." He said, pushing her hair away from her neck so he could kiss and nibble it.

"Mmm. That would be good. But, not before we take of our unfinished business." She moaned.

Ollie smiled against her neck.

"My thoughts exactly."

Chloe pulled him into a passionate kiss, both of their tongues battling for control. Oliver rolled on top of her without breaking the kiss. He kissed his way down her jaw to her throat and tenderly nibbled his way down to her collarbone.

"I think you're a little overdressed." He said, huskily.

He proceeded to remove her beater and bra.

"Chloe, you have no idea how much I missed you."

Chloe looked into his eyes, and smiled.

"Why don't you show me?" she suggested, seductively. And removed his shirt as well.

After Chloe and Oliver were 'reunited', they showered and put on clothes they could easily work out in. Oliver made them bagels and a bowl of fruit for breakfast and coffee, of course.

"Eat up." He said. "You'll need your strength."

Chloe winked at him. After breakfast was over, they left Queen Tower and headed to Oliver's private gym. Little did they know that they were being followed and pictures were taken of them.

Oliver taught Chloe how to be calm in a fearful situation and also taught her how to incapacitate an attacker should they keep coming. The most important lesson he taught her was how to fight when the odds weren't in her favour.

"Ollie, I can't do it. You're too heavy." Chloe whined, breathlessly.

They had been 'fighting' for 2 hours non stop. Oliver was trying to teach Chloe how to fling an attacker over her shoulder if she was grabbed from behind and couldn't get free. He sighed.

"Chloe, it doesn't matter what weight the person is. You just have to position your body correctly to do it. Try again."

Oliver grabbed her from behind. His left arm going around her chest over her shoulders and his right holding his left hand in place.

"Now," he said, "take your right hand and grab near where my left wrist is. Good. Now take your left hand and really grab my left shoulder. Good. And plant your feet shoulder length apart. Really plant them to the ground. Alright. Now, when I say go, bend over and with all your strength flip me over your shoulder, okay?" he instructed.

Chloe nodded and took a deep breath.

"1, 2, 3….GO!"

Chloe did as he told her, and, to her surprise, Oliver flipped over her left shoulder and landed on the mat on his back. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Told you." He said.

Chloe rolled her eyes. She extended her hand to help him up.

"Okay, sweetie. That's enough for today. Grab your stuff and let's go home." Oliver said, playfully smacking her butt.

When they got home, Chloe checked their messages. One was from Lois and the other was from Clark.

"Chloe, hey. Listen, the Planet is killing me and I need some fun tonight. How about we go clubbing and let loose? Clark told me Ollie is back. He can come too, but only if he brings a friend for me. Smallville would totally cramp our style. Call me and we'll arrange it. Later, cuz."

Chloe smiled at Oliver. He sighed. His plans for the night didn't include anyone but him and Chloe and possibly not leaving the bedroom. But who was he to deny Chloe time with her cousin? They were practically sisters and he knew he couldn't hog Chloe all to himself. The pleading gleam in her eye begged him to say yes. He sighed again, grinned and nodded. Chloe jumped up and down and clapped like a little kid who was just told they were going to Disneyworld. Oliver chuckled and kissed her on the head.

"Chloe, Ollie. I'm so sorry about last night. I really am. I know being under the influence of Red K isn't an excuse. But you have to believe me. I didn't mean anything I did or said. Lana and I talked and we decided that no more gifts will be bought from Smallville or anywhere until we do a thorough background check on the company. Please, can we just put all this behind us? Call me."

Oliver put his arm around Chloe's shoulders and pulled her close. It was obvious he was still pissed about last night. Chloe touched his cheek and made him look at her.

"Oliver, we need to talk."

He nodded and he sat on the couch pulling Chloe onto his lap.

"This is about last night?"

"Yes and no." She sighed. 'Where to start?' she thought.

Oliver nodded, indicating for her to continue.

"You know as well as I do that when under Red K, Clark says and does things that he really does want to say and do. Red K only takes away his…..innocence, for lack of the better word. And what happened last night, made me wish that I was dreaming." Chloe said.

Oliver raised an eyebrow, slightly confused.

"I mean, Clark will only ever be my best friend. Having him kiss me and declare his love for me made me feel weird. Just thinking about kissing him makes me feel as if I was cheating on you. Oliver, I love **you**. You. And only you. Yes, I love Clark. But, he's like a brother. I don't want you to think that after what happened I'm just going to up and leave and run to Clark. I'm staying here with you. You're who I want, who I love and adore…" Chloe started babbling.

Oliver thought she looked so cute when she was worrying about little things that would never ever happen. But, when she started to go on and on, he decided to let her know that was enough. He put his hand in her hair and pulled her face close to his. He kissed her with such passion and love. When they pulled apart, he took her face in both his hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"Chloe, I love you more than anything in this world; with my entire soul. I know you don't feel the same way about Clark, but that doesn't change the fact that he seems to be in love with you. We need to set him straight. Let him know that you're not brain washed and I'm not stealing you from him. You're still his best friend and confidant and I don't want to come between that connection, but you're **my** girlfriend. And I'm not giving you up without a fight." Oliver kissed her again.

Chloe hugged him close and sniffed.

"Oliver, you don't need to give me up because I'm not leaving. I'm always going to be here in your arms. Always. I promise." She said, sniffing again.

Oliver felt her tears on his neck and held her tighter.

"Chloe, don't cry." He said, rubbing her back. "C'mon, sweetie. You know I can't stand it when you cry."

"I'm okay. I just needed you to know that you're the man I want, I need."

Oliver tilted her head to look at him.

"It's always nice to be reminded." He smiled. "Now, that that's out of the way, what else do we need to talk about?"

Chloe wiped her eyes and sat beside Oliver, sliding her feet under her.

"You might not like it. But I need you to listen until I'm done and then you can talk, okay?" she asked.

Oliver looked slightly scared, but nodded.

Chloe took a deep breath. 'Here goes.' She thought.

* * *

"Well?" Lex asked, into the phone.

"She looks perfectly fine. No bruises or casts or anything. Looks like she wasn't hurt at all. She and her boyfriend were at the gym for a few hours teaching her how to fight and then went home." The photographer told him.

"Good." He hung up.

"So, I take it she's fine?"

"Oh, yeah. She was learning to fight with no difficulty. So it seems our Miss Sullivan's ability is quite unique. She can heal herself as well as others." Lex smirked.

"Time for phase two?"

"Absolutely. She'll never be expecting to see you. She'll be so shocked, she won't even notice you've swept her off her feet."

"Why do I feel like you have some kind of alternate plan behind this?"

"I don't." Lex said. 'My plan is before you take her for your own. I must get Clark's secret out of her and find out who those people are who keep destroying my facilities.' Lex thought. "I'm just helping you get the woman of your dreams while I bask in the emotional destruction of Oliver Queen."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: There you go! Thanks for all the reviews. And since you guys keep guessing who the person working with Lex is I'm going to let you know who it isn't. Here a clue: it's not...Jimmy. He will be revealed either next chapter or the chapter after that. Next chapter will have the club/bar scene. Don't miss it! Also, the next few chapters may get kind of angry and have some jealous/upset ranting and fighting. I know I said I'd try to follow along with the show, but I've had some nice inspiration for the rest of my story so mostly it'll be my mind. Next chapter will be posted after I get more than 10 reviews! So, read, review and enjoy! **

* * *

Chloe went through the whole story from beginning to end of how she and Clark met Andrea and how she had been helping Chloe get information on 33.1. Chloe even decided to tell Oliver how only once had they been caught in their 'meeting' and had to fight their way out. Chloe came out unscathed…well, almost.

"It was only two girls from a gang and they were on drugs. We got away but one managed to follow us and she pulled a knife. Almost stabbed Andrea, but I hit her over the head and she took a swipe at me. Only got me on my shoulder. It was before my power kicked in so I still have a scar." Chloe said, and pulled the shoulder of her shirt off to show the scar.

It was barely noticeable unless you looked for it. It was a long, thin line now. Oliver ran his finger lightly over it, his face was shocked.

"Clark called it my hero scar because the girl who did it says I knocked sense into her and it reminds me that sometimes even bad people can turn good."

Oliver didn't say anything. Just kept running his finger over her scar. His mind was whirling. Chloe had been in constant contact with a vigilante that **he** didn't know and got into a sticky situation and got hurt. Even if it was only to help get more information on 33.1 for him and his team, he knew she never would've done it otherwise.

"Ollie?" Chloe asked, almost scared for what he would say to her.

Oliver looked her in the eye for a minute. He saw her fear swimming in her eyes. The fear that she's going to scare him off or he won't want to be with her because of what she's done. Chloe saw pain in Oliver's eyes. Not because she kept this from him, but because she was putting herself in danger.

"Chloe, why didn't you tell me? This is important." Oliver said.

Chloe sighed. "I don't know. There was just so much going on. I couldn't find the right time."

"To tell me you're working with a vigilante who tried to kill Lionel Luthor and maybe even Clark? And almost got hurt again?" Oliver snapped. He didn't mean to, but this was Chloe. **His** Chloe. She meant more to him than anything. Just the thought of her in trouble made his stomach churn.

"I'm sorry. I know I should've told you sooner." Chloe said, not looking at him. She was just waiting for him to say 'get out.'

Oliver sighed, and lifted her chin with his finger. He looked her straight in the eye.

"Next time you meet with her, I'm coming too. Not only for your protection but I want to meet her and come to my own conclusion."

Chloe was so happy to hear that he wasn't going to leave that she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Chloe….uh, Chloe….I can't….breathe." Oliver choked.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I just..." Chloe stuttered, letting him go.

"I know." Oliver kissed the tip of her nose. "Don't you know by now Chloe Sullivan, that I'm not going to leave you?"

"I do know that. It's just with you knowing everything now, it's bringing it all back how I think you might not….want me anymore." Chloe confessed.

"Chloe. I love you more than my own life. I'm never **ever** letting you go. And that's a promise." Oliver declared.

Chloe smiled, but her eyes were telling Oliver there was something else on her mind.

"Why do I have the feeling there's something else you want to tell me?" Oliver said.

'There is.' Chloe thought. 'But, not now. You can't find out like this. I'm not ready.'

"Mr. Queen, I do believe you are wrong." Chloe said, faking a southern accent.

Oliver chuckled. Just then, the phone rang. They both got off the couch and saw that it was Lois. Chloe put her on speaker.

"Pinky's Pool Hall. We rack 'em, you break 'em. This is Red." Chloe said.

Oliver grinned and snickered.

"Funny, Chloe. Who's Pinky? Ollie?" Lois asked.

"No, I'm Green. You can be Pinky, although you don't resemble a mouse. So that puts the 'Pinky and the Brain' joke on hold." Oliver teased.

Chloe laughed as he started humming the theme song to the "Pinky and the Brain."

"Chloe, Oliver. Let's focus. Are we going out tonight?" Lois wondered.

"Yeah. Sure. We should get Jimmy and Kara to come out with us." Chloe suggested.

"So it's couples night? I'll be the fifth wheel." Lois whined.

"Oh, Lois. A.C. is back and said that he'd love to see you." Chloe said, as Oliver took out his phone and messaged A.C.

"Really?" Lois said, surprised.

"Yeah. He says he'll come with us. Where do you want to go?" Oliver asked, while telling A.C. what was going on and where to meet them.

"Let's go to that new bar. 'Shimmer' I think it's called." Chloe suggested.

"Oooh. That sounds good. I heard it's like karaoke bar but more daring." Lois commented. "Something like singing and dancing to the songs. Maybe they'll have some Pussycat Dolls songs."

Chloe and Oliver chuckled and then heard multiple muffled voices from Lois' end.

"Shit." Lois whispered.

"Lois?" Chloe asked, concerned.

"Lana and Smallville just heard we're going out and want to come too." Lois told them.

Oliver sighed.

"Alright. They can come too. I'm going to call Kara and then all us girls will go shopping." Chloe said.

"Alright. We'll meet at the mall around 3:00. Bye!" Lois said and hung up.

"Bye." Oliver and Chloe said.

After hanging up, while Chloe called Kara and Jimmy, Oliver called A.C. and told him what was going on and then called Clark. They had to clear up everything before going out tonight.

* * *

The elevator opened and Clark stepped out. Chloe and Oliver were standing by the balcony. Oliver had his arm around Chloe's shoulder and her arms were around his waist.

"Hey." Clark said, cautiously.

Oliver and Chloe just nodded.

"Clark, let's get this straight. I love Chloe. She loves me. We're together and nothing or no one is going to come between us. I understand that Chloe and you are close. She's your sidekick; your secret keeper. I get that, and I'm not trying to take her away from you. And last night, you declared your love for her…"

Clark cut Oliver off.

"I didn't mean it! It was the Red K."

"Cut the crap, Clark. We know that it's you on Red K, just without your inhibitions." Chloe snapped.

Clark sighed.

"Chloe, I **do** love you. I can't change that. And I know you love me too." Clark argued.

"As a brother! Clark, I haven't felt anything more for you for a long time." Chloe said, firmly.

All three took a deep breath, and tried to calm down.

"Clark, we can all be friends. That's what we want, but nothing more can come from this." Chloe said, softly. "Besides, what about Lana? You love her."

"I know. I do. But, what I feel for you can't compare." Clark replied.

"Your love for me is strictly plutonic. You care for me, yes, but it's not the love you feel for Lana." Chloe explained.

"Chloe, I know it's hard to accept. But, with all we've been through, I **do** care for you as more than a friend. But, I see you're happy with Oliver. I just want you to be happy. And I know he does that. So I won't get in the way. I'd rather be your friend and in your life than not be in it at all." Clark said.

Chloe smiled. "I'd like that."

They both looked at Oliver. He gave a slight nod and Chloe and Clark hugged.

"Chloe, could you give Clark and I a minute alone?" Oliver asked.

Chloe nodded and smiled, and went into the kitchen. Oliver and Clark stared at each other.

"I'm willing to move on from this, Clark, but I want you to remember something. If anything like last night **ever** happens again, it's going to be hunting season on your ass." Oliver told him.

"Ollie, I just want Chloe to be happy. I can't just turn off my feeling for her. But, I will let her go. You're the one she wants. Just don't hurt her. Or it'll be me you have to answer to." Clark declared.

Both men shook hands and gave little smiles.

"Alright. Well, now that that's cleared up, I need to shower and take care of some business. See you tonight?" Oliver said.

"Sure." Clark said, and left. Chloe came out from the kitchen and smiled.

"Everything alright?"

"Yep. It's all good. But now, Goldilocks, it's time for us not to smell so sweaty. How about you join me for a shower?" Oliver suggested, seductively.

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He captured her lips and kissed her. His tongue stroking hers softly. Her arms went around his neck to the back of his head to keep him in place. He trailed his kisses to her ear and nibbled at her earlobe.

"Mmm, Ollie." She moaned. "As good as that would be, I do have a few things to get done. I have to call Andrea and get in touch with the Daily Planet."

"C'mon, Chlo." He whispered in her ear. "You know you want to."

He continued to kiss his way down to her neck, while snaking his hands under her top. She stopped his hands, and pulled her head back to look at him. He groaned.

"Sorry. But, if I want to go meet the girls at 3:00, I have to do this now." She kissed him again. He sighed.

"Fine. I'll shower on my own. But you owe me."

Chloe giggled and watched as he disappeared into the bedroom to get to the bathroom. She picked up the phone and was just about to dial Andrea, when the intercom rang.

"Hello?"

"Delivery for Chloe Sullivan."

Chloe buzzed up the delivery boy. He gave her a bouquet of roses; all different colors. She tipped him and put the flowers down. She wondered if Oliver had sent them, or maybe Clark. But when she opened the card, she noticed the writing wasn't Oliver's or Clark's. She knew it was someone's who she hadn't seen in a long time.

_Chloe,_

_Thought you might like these. I'm back for you. Told you I would be. You __**will**__ be mine again. See you soon. Xox. _

Chloe's legs gave out from under her.

'No,' she thought, 'it can't be him. It just can't.'

She started to hyperventilate. But, calmed herself down. She ran her hands over her face and through her hair.

'Okay, Chloe, get up. Get rid of these flowers. Go out tonight, and tell Oliver tomorrow.' Chloe told herself.

She stood and shredded the flowers and quickly as possible and put the vase under the sink. She hid the card in her book safe under her dresser. She just needed to get through tonight and then tomorrow would be a whole different ball game.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry about the long update. I've been busy at work but also writing this there too. I know I said I'd reveal who was working with Lex in this chapter but I wasn't able to work it in. Also, the club scene is** **in the next chapter. Just about finished it now. It will be posted later in the week if I can finish it at work. And if I'm feeling generous, then I might just reveal who 'he' is at the end of the next chap. Also, I just realized that this is the 12th chapter and the story is only on the third night. That made me laugh. Any who, here it is! Enjoy! Also, thanks to Stephycats7785 for the great review. Don't forget to R&R! More than 10 reviews would be appreciated this time!**

Chloe quickly changed her clothes and left a note for Oliver

Chloe quickly changed her clothes and left a note for Oliver. She just wanted to hang out with the girls, get an outfit for that night and forget about the flowers. Chloe, Lois, Lana and Kara all met up at the mall. They hugged and smiled in greeting.

"Thanks for inviting me and Jimmy." Kara said, hugging Chloe.

"Of course. I thought you'd want to have a fun night out with our group." Chloe said, giving Kara's shoulder an extra squeeze to emphasize the hidden meaning.

The girls walked into the stores arm in arm and got new outfits for the night. While Chloe still worked at the Daily Planet, Oliver had given her a limitless credit card after she moved in.

"Just in case." He had said. "You don't have to use it, but this way you have money if you ever need it."

Chloe only used it once in a while. She didn't want to spend Oliver's money, since she had some of her own. But, tonight was a fun night and the girls had a plan for the guys. They all bought similar outfits. Chloe offered to buy Kara's, since she didn't have much money from working in the Talon.

"I'll pay you back." Kara said.

"Just have fun tonight. That'll be payment enough." Chloe replied.

At one point, Chloe and Lana were by themselves. Lois and Kara were checking out the music store.

"Chloe, about last night. I'm sorry. Clark told me about what happened." Lana said.

Chloe raised her eyebrows in surprise. "He did?"

"Yeah. How he came over and tried to kill Oliver and hurt you."

Chloe resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Did he tell you why?"

"Yeah. He said he thought Oliver was trying to steal you away from him. And you're his best friend, so naturally he wouldn't want to lose you." Lana told her.

'You don't know that half of it.' Chloe thought.

"Well, the three of us talked it over this morning and it's all fine. Just, be careful next time. You never know where you'll find that stuff." Chloe said.

Lois and Kara returned and everyone said good bye and agreed to meet at the club at 9:00.

* * *

Chloe took a deep breath before opening the elevator door. When she had gone out, she was able to forget about the flowers. But as soon as she left the mall, she felt like someone was following her home, but she didn't see anyone. When she stepped into the apartment, all was quiet. Putting her bags on the chair along with her coat and purse, she saw no lights on.

'Maybe he went out.' Chloe thought, shrugging.

She walked over to the balcony. She loved the view. The spinning DP globe and all of Metropolis. She leaned against the railing and sighed. She didn't want to tell Oliver about the flowers or that situation. **EVER**. Clark, Lois and Lana didn't even know. She felt like she had kept so much from Oliver but she just spent the last two nights healing her body and telling Oliver so much. He had said many times he wouldn't leave her. But Chloe couldn't help but feel that this secret could be the stake in the coffin for their relationship. She sighed, and looked down at high up she was. She was randomly scanning the street. Even though she was high up, she could see practically everything. Looking across the road, she saw someone looking up. Up at her. Squinting, she tried to see their face. She gasped. From this angle it looked like…

"No. It-it can't be. It's not possible." She whispered to herself, putting her hand over her mouth in disbelief.

The man stood there, seemingly looking up at her. Chloe closed her eyes, and tried to calm her breathing. When she looked back down, he was gone.

'Maybe I imagined it.' She thought.

She looked at the sidewalk directly below her.

"Oh, my God." She said, seeing him looking up again.

Chloe felt her chest tighten and realized she wasn't breathing. Taking another deep breath, she looked down once more.

"He's gone."

Chloe backed away from the railing. The realization of seeing 'him' came crashing down on her. She started breathing harder. Her heart was beating so hard she thought it might beat out of her chest. 'He' was back and wanted her. She didn't think it was possible. She was slowly backing up; back into the apartment. Her mind was shouting, 'It can't be real!'

Trying to calm down she thought of Oliver. But, that soon turned to panic. What would 'he' do to Oliver? What would Oliver do? All this panic hit her. Hard. She started hyperventilating and her legs started shaking. Past moments ran through her head with both men. Chloe couldn't take it. Her head started to spin and when she heard the elevator door open, all she could think was, 'He's here.'

When the body moved into the apartment, she saw who it was but her brain couldn't comprehend it.

"Ol-i-ver." She huffed out, before her legs gave out and her body started to move towards the floor.

* * *

When Oliver got out of the shower, he wanted to give Chloe a **long** good bye. But, he couldn't find her.

"Chloe?" he called. He looked on the table and saw her note.

'Weird. She normally never leaves without saying good bye.' He thought.

Getting dressed, he decided to quickly run to the office. Even if he was the CEO and it was his company, and he had papers sent to the apartment, he still had work to do. He left important papers at the office and they needed to be signed and sent out. Oliver took his time getting to the office. He knew Chloe and the girls would be a while at the mall.

When Oliver got to his office, he got the papers signed and sent them out. Then, he noticed a medium sized white envelope on his desk. He opened is to find a note saying:

_Chloe is mine. She always has been and always will be. Stay away from her or I will make you._

At first Oliver thought it was Clark, but the writing didn't look like his. Oliver tucked the note into his jacket and decided to ask Chloe about it later. Looking at the time, Oliver bid farewell to his assistant and started home. He liked going for long walks. They helped to clear his head. He thought about his previous mission. The team had been successful but Ollie knew that everything was just starting. Sure, they were gaining allies and new team members. But, Lex was powerful. He was building more 33.1 labs faster than Oliver could grow a five o'clock shadow. The next missions would be harder and he needed to focus when on them. But, Chloe was always on his mind when he was away. If she didn't want to go with them, she could do comm. from Metropolis. If he kept her involved, he wouldn't worry so much.

The team needed a break. The guys were getting antsy and the Black Canary was sounding like a broken record. Always having to have the last word or voicing her opinion when a decision had already been made. Oliver sighed, knowing that it has to be hard being almost the only female with their team.

Oliver made his way up the elevator. He hoped Chloe was home. If she was, maybe she'd give him a 'private fashion show' before they left. When he walked into the apartment, he didn't expect to see and hear Chloe hyperventilating. It was obvious she was upset or scared. As he made his way, quickly, over to her, he noticed she was shaking. He heard her huff out his name. Lucky he had great reflexes and was fast, because he caught her just before she hit the floor.

"Chloe?! Chloe!" Oliver said, panicking.

Feeling for a pulse, he sighed in relief. She had a strong one. She just fainted. Oliver carried her to the couch and laid her down. He got a cool, wet cloth and lightly patted her face with it.

Chloe groaned and started to come around. She cracked her eyes open and saw Oliver. Suddenly, she sat straight up.

"Oliver!" she exclaimed, and threw her arms around him and hugged him tight.

Oliver could feel her starting to relax as he rubbed her back. He pulled back slightly and put his hands on either side of her face.

"Chloe, what happened? I come in, you're hyperventilating and then faint."

Chloe tried to look away but Ollie wouldn't let her.

"Chloe, you can trust me. What's wrong?"

Chloe didn't know what to do. Telling Oliver now, wasn't an option. But she knew if she didn't do it soon, he **would** find out, and she shuddered inwardly at how pissed he would be if she never bothered to tell him. Especially now that there was a possibility of 'him' stocking her and Oliver. Chloe was about to say something, when the elevator opened and AC stepped into the apartment.

"Whoa, dude. Should I come back?" he asked, when he saw Chloe and Oliver.

Oliver let go of Chloe and whispered, "We'll talk later."

Chloe nodded and put her million dollar smile on.

"Hey, AC." She said.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm just going to go get dressed." Chloe replied and walked to the bedroom.

She closed the door and breathed a sigh or relief and fear. Relief because she needed to tell Oliver in her own time and fear because she **didn't** want to tell Oliver. She quickly changed and did her hair and make up. When she walked back into the bedroom, Oliver was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. Chloe put on her trench coat (because the outfit was a surprise) and walked over to him. She ran her fingers through his hair soothingly. Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him; hugging her closely, his head lay against her stomach. Chloe continued to stroke his hair in a soothing motion and wrapped her arms around his head. She bent lower to lightly kiss his ear. She felt him start to relax. He listened to her steady breathing and sighed.

"I can't lose you, Chloe." He whispered.

"You never will." She whispered back.

Oliver lifted his head to softly kiss her.

"C'mon. We'll be late. If we want to eat first we have to leave now." Chloe told him.

She pulled him into a standing position and led him to the door.

"All set?" AC asked.

"Yep. Let's go!" Chloe said.

* * *

**A/N: Well, since alot of people have tried to guess who 'he' is, I'm going to tell you who it isn't. It's not...Pete. Sorry, I love him, but I couldn't have him working with Lex. Besides I think that he would be happy to see Chloe with Ollie. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well, here it is! The chapter with the club scene and at the end is a BIG surprise. I bet no one saw this coming. Thanks so much to everyone for their words of encouragement for this story. Also big thanks to Stephycats7785 for her great reviews. Hope you all like this. Next chapter will be up during the week. R&R! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chloe, Oliver and AC met Lois at the restaurant close to the club. They all laughed, joked and told stories. Chloe had to stop Lois from telling the guys about when she was younger, how she used to practice dancing in front of the mirror. She couldn't let Oliver know that. He would bug her endlessly about it. But Ollie and AC thought it was cute that Chloe had her own paper as a child. Lois had a trench coat on like Chloe. When they were asked why they weren't taking them off, they just replied, "It's a surprise." As they made their way to 'Shimmer', Chloe felt as if she was being followed again. She snuggled closer to Oliver. Oliver took his arm from around her waist and put it around her shoulders, pulling her tight to his side. He could tell something was wrong but thought that now wasn't the best time to talk.

When they got to the club, Lois, Kara, Lana and Chloe all seated the guys close to the stage. Lana had gotten permission from the manager to do their number first. The girls' outfits were identical. Corsets with short black jackets over top, knee length skirts, fish net stockings and shin high high heeled boots. But they were all different colors. Lois' corset was red and skirt was black. Lana's corset was purple and blue skirt. Kara's corset was deep blue and red skirt. Chloe's corset was black with deep green stripes and her skirt was green as well, but a few shades lighter than evergreen. While the girls were backstage, making sure they knew exactly what to do, the guys were confused. Clark, Oliver, AC and Jimmy all exchanged looks asking, 'Do you know what's going on?' 'No. Do you?' 'No.'

The girls gave the DJ their music and got into position. Lana had spent the rest of the afternoon showing Kara the steps and teaching her the words.

"Guys, I don't know if I can do this." Kara said.

"Kara, don't worry. You'll be great. Just pretend it's just you and Jimmy." Lois told her.

Lana and Chloe smiled encouragingly. Kara nodded and they all took their microphones and stood behind the curtain and waited for the music to start. The curtain opened and the song started.

Lois: _Where's all my soul sistas. Let me ya flow sistas._

They all joined in and started snapping.

All: _Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista. Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista._

Lana stepped forward, in front of Clark and started dancing and singing to him. The others danced in the background.

Lana: _He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge. Struttin' her stuff on the street. She said, 'Hello, Hey Joe. You wanna give it a go?'_ (Lana bent over to Clark and mussed his hair) _Oh, uh-huh._

All: _Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada. Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here. Mocha Chocalata ya ya. Creole lady Marmalade._ (They did the exact same dance from the music video.)

Lois: _What What, What what_.

Lana: _ooh oh_

All: _Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi._

Kara stepped forward in front of Jimmy and started dancing too.

Kara: _He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine _(Kara beckoned Jimmy to stand up, and made him think she was going to kiss him…)_  
On her black satin sheets suedes and dark greens.Yeah _(But she pushed him back to sitting.)

All: _Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada. Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here. Mocha Chocalata ya ya. Creole lady Marmalade. Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi._

Lois walked forward to AC, winked and went on the rap. Lana, Kara and Chloe backed her up and were dancing sexy.

Lois: _He come through with the money in the garter belts. I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh. We independent women, some mistake us for whores. I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours _(Lois pointed to AC)_  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
wearing high heel shoes _(she pointed to her boots)_, getting love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
by the case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what? Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now_

All: _Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade..._(They all took off their jackets and spun them in the air)

It was Chloe's turn to step up. She walked right up to Oliver and danced around him.

Chloe: _hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, _(She took Ollie's hand and slid it down her leg)  
_color of cafe au lait alright  
_(she got up really close to him and made him think she was going to get closer…)_  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried, More-more-more_ (but pushed him away and went back with the others, tossing their jackets to the guys)

Kara: _Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5_

Lana: _Sleepin' the grey flannel life_

Chloe_: But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more_

All: _Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada. Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here. Mocha Chocalata ya ya. Creole lady Marmalade. Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir.  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi. Voulez vous coucher avec moi. Voulez vous coucher avec moi. _

DJ: _Chloe._

Chloe: _oh Leaeaa Oh_ (Chloe walked closer to Ollie)

DJ: _Kara._

Kara: _Lady Marmalade._ (Kara walked closer to Jimmy)

DJ: _Lois._

Lois: _Hey, hey. Uh, uh, uh, uh _(Lois walked closer to AC)

DJ: _Lana._

Lana: _Oh Oh oooo _(Lana walked closer to Clark)

All: _Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah…. _(They finished by sitting in the guys' laps and pulling them close. Chloe straddling Ollie, Kara sitting side ways on Jimmy, Lois sitting front ways on AC, and Lana sitting side ways on Clark.)

The entire club broke into applause and wolf whistles. The girls went back on stage and took their bows. Oliver, Clark, Jimmy and AC stood and clapped louder and harder than anybody. They whistled loudly too.

Some patrons shouted, "Encore!"

The girls went backstage. They didn't really want to do an encore so they decided to just join the guys and enjoy the rest of the acts. When they rejoined the guys at the table, Oliver immediately pulled Chloe onto his lap.

"Why didn't you tell me you could move like that?" he asked, seductively.

"It was a surprise. I take it you liked it?"

"Liked it? I LOVED it. You looked beautiful up there." Oliver said and kissed her passionately. "God, woman, I can't wait to get you home tonight."

Chloe smiled and winked at him and sat back in her seat. After a few rounds of drinks, Chloe and Lois headed to the bathroom. As Chloe passed the bar, for a moment, she thought she saw…

"No. Not again." She whispered.

"What? Chlo, are you okay?" Lois asked.

"No. Lois, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Lois asked, looking concerned. Chloe walked them both into the bathroom and locked the door.

"The short version? When I was in high school, I had a ….fling, for lack of the better word. It wasn't supposed to mean anything. Kind of a stress relief thing. But, soon he started saying he loved me and that he was going to break it off with his girlfriend so we could be together." Chloe explained.

"Did you love him?"

"That's the thing. I told him I didn't. It was a strong like, but I didn't love him."

"So what's the problem? This happened in high school." Lois asked, confused.

"Well, until recently, I thought he was dead. He went away and said he'd be back for me. But, then we got news saying he'd been killed. I think I'm going crazy." Chloe sighed, tiredly.

"Wait. You said, until recently you thought he was dead. Have you seen any proof that he's alive?

Chloe nodded.

"Where? When?" Lois asked, surprised.

"Earlier, at home. I thought I saw him staring up at me on the balcony. And I'm positive 'he' sent me the arrangement of rose this morning."

"Does Ollie know?"

Chloe shook her head. "I destroyed the roses and card."

"Chloe, you have to tell him. He needs to know. Now, I'm not going to ask who it is because if you had wanted me to know, you would've either told me about this back in high school or said it now. But, don't keep this secret from Oliver. He has a right to know. And if you're scared 'he' will do something bad, Ollie can protect you." Lois said and hugged her.

"Thanks, Lo."

They smiled and headed back out to the table. Everyone was talking.

"Hey. We're going to head back. It's been fun." Jimmy said.

Chloe hugged him and Kara and promised to have lunch the later in the week with them.

"We should get going too." Clark said.

"Yeah, I want to get home." Oliver agreed.

Clark, Lana, AC, Lois, Chloe and Oliver headed for the door. They made their way to Clark's truck. Since the alcohol didn't affect him, he was driving. Lois decided to stay at the hotel with AC and catch up. After Clark dropped them off, the atmosphere in the truck was kind of strained but no one said anything. Chloe and Oliver bid good night to Lana and Clark and headed upstairs to their apartment.

When in the elevator, Oliver pushed Chloe up against the wall and kissed her hard. He undid her coat and slid his hands under it, pulling her closer to him. Chloe ran her hands through his hair and around his shoulders. Oliver kissed his way down her neck.

"Mmm. Oliver.." Chloe moaned and grinded against him.

"God, Chloe." Oliver mumbled into her neck.

When the elevator reached its destination, Oliver picked Chloe up and took her into the living room. Chloe wrapped her legs around Oliver to steady herself. Oliver placed her on the couch and lay on top of her. As he kissed his way down her neck to her collar bone, Chloe remembered the conversation with Lois and realized that she needed to tell him.

'No time like the present.' She thought.

Chloe lightly pushed at Oliver. Oliver pulled away from her, confusion written on his face.

"Chloe? What is it? I thought you wanted this." Oliver asked.

Chloe sighed. "I do. But, we need to talk about something."

Oliver moved into a sitting position and Chloe did too.

"Chloe, I thought we were past keeping secrets."

"We are. It's just….I wasn't sure how to bring this up. Or if I even wanted to." Chloe said, as her hands started to shake.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Oliver asked, taking one of her hands in his.

"Ollie, when I was in high school, I had a 'thing' with someone. It wasn't serious or exclusive. But, he somehow fell in love with me and became sort of possessive." Chloe started.

"And what does that have to do with us now?" Oliver asked, clearly confused.

"Well, he went away and I thought he was dead. But, I have reason to believe he's back." Chloe looked Oliver in the eye. "He sent me flowers this morning and earlier when you came home and saw me faint, I was pretty sure I saw him outside looking up at me on the balcony. And I keep having this feeling that I'm being watched."

Oliver saw how upset this was making Chloe. But he had to know…

"Chloe, I went to my office today and there was a note for me, telling me to leave you alone. I know it wasn't from Clark because it wasn't his writing. Do you think it was from 'him'?"

Chloe nodded.

"Chloe, if you're scared of what he might do, I need to know who it is. Please, tell me. Who is this person?"

Chloe opened her mouth to speak, but then a light from the corner turned on. Oliver and Chloe stood up. Oliver just slightly in front of Chloe. Sitting in the chair next to the lamp was a man.

"It was me." He said.

Chloe looked around Oliver to the man and her face went pale.

"Whitney." She whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well here it is! The long awaited update! Sorry it took so long. I've been so busy at work and I just had my birthday. But I kept writing and now I've some new stuff for you guys. Hope you enjopy! Don't forget to review! And anything you might like to see in the next few chapters, let me know! **

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Oliver demanded.

Whitney stood. The years were good to him. He didn't change too much. But, he look older, and if it was possible, more cute.

"Like Chloe said, I'm Whitney." He said.

"Wait. Whitney _Fordman_? Lana's old boyfriend? That's who you're 'thing' was with?" Oliver asked Chloe.

She shrugged, slightly scared of what both men might do.

"I have a thing for blondes?" Chloe offered.

Whitney and Oliver both just looked at Chloe.

"Chloe, why don't you go get your stuff? You're coming home with me." Whitney said.

Oliver glared at Whitney.

"Over my dead body. This is her home. She's staying here. You're the only one going." Oliver stated, emphasizing every word.

"I'm not going anywhere without Chloe." Whitney glared back at Oliver.

Oliver knew that arguing with him wasn't going to get him out of the apartment faster.

"Fine. We'll let Chloe decide." Oliver growled, and turned to Chloe.

He was still standing between her and Whitney. He didn't trust Whitney to be close to Chloe. He had a gut feeling that he was up to something.

"Chloe, we need you to choose." Oliver said, softly.

Chloe looked into his eyes, she saw love, desire, fear and a bit of anger. Looking over at Whitney she saw determination and smugness on his face. Chloe didn't need to think twice. She looked back at Oliver and took his hand in her, threading their fingers.

"I'm staying here." She said to him, softly.

She looked at Whitney.

"I'm staying here." She told him firmly, "Now, please, get out of our home."

"Chloe-"

"No! Stop. I don't want to hear it." Chloe snapped, cutting him off. "If you don't leave now, I'm calling the cops to have you arrested for breaking and entering."

Whitney glowered at her and Oliver. Oliver stepped directly in front of Chloe and gave Whitney a look that said, 'You try anything, you're dead.'

"This isn't over." Whitney said, and stormed out of the apartment.

"Oliver-" Chloe started.

"Wait."

Oliver took out his phone and went onto the balcony. A few minutes later, he went back in.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"I'm getting Victor to look into him," He snarled as he said 'him', "Bart's going to tail him, and Clark's on his way over to make sure nothing was planted."

"What did you tell them?" she asked.

"Well, I told Vic and Bart this guy was stalking you, I don't trust him. And I told Clark we had an angry 'visitor' and this is just a precaution." Oliver explained and gathered her in his arms.

"I'm sorry." She said, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly and resting her head on his chest.

"For what?"

"For not telling you sooner; when all this started. For hiding it. For even being with him." She said, bitterly.

"Hey." Oliver tilted her face up to look at him. "Don't be sorry. You didn't really know it was him. And I know you have a past. So do I. And there's always going to be a reminder of it. But, I'm never going to stop loving you, because your past has made you into the amazing, talented, most beautiful and precious person in my life." He told her.

Chloe smiled slightly and tried to relax in her arms.

'What's going to happen next?' They both asked in their minds.

Clark x-rayed and did a walk around the whole apartment. Nothing had been planted and nothing seemed to be missing. Chloe took a long, hot shower to try to relax, but it didn't work. She wasn't sure what Whitney was up to, or what he would do. But, what really puzzled her was how he was alive.

'He died in war.' She thought.

Chloe lay awake for a few hours, wanting Oliver to come to bed. But, he didn't. Chloe got up and wandered down the hall. She saw the light on in Oliver's office. She could hear his end of the phone conversation he was having. And he didn't sound happy.

"What do you mean there's nothing?... He couldn't have just 'appeared.'…. Look into it! I want to know where he's been and how he's alive and breathing." Oliver slammed the phone down and sighed, aggravated.

Oliver sat down at his desk and looked over some papers. Chloe could tell he was stressed and worried because he always tapped his pen, not realizing he was, when he felt that way. Chloe watched as his eyes trailed over the page in front of him. His brain probably not even registering what he was reading. His sitting form was sort of slouched and Chloe could see the tension rolling off him. She silently walked behind him and put her hands over his eyes. He sat up a little straighter.

"Guess who?" she whispered, huskily, her breath tickling his ear.

He relaxed a little at the sound of her voice. He took her hands from his eyes and kissed her palms.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me, Chlo." He said.

"But it's fun." She teased and slid her hands out of his grasp.

She sat side ways on his lap and ran her fingers soothingly through his hair. Oliver closed his eyes and could feel himself relaxing at her soft touch.

"So I'm guessing Victor hasn't found anything yet?" Chloe asked, as she rubbed Oliver's neck muscles.

"No." he sighed. "I don't get it. How can someone be dead for years and end up being alive, with no records or anything in his name?"

"I don't know." Chloe said, as she leaned her forehead to Oliver's.

Suddenly, a thought struck Chloe. Why didn't she think of this before? It's so obvious.

"Oh, my God!" she exclaimed, and jumped up off Oliver's lap and ran to her laptop in her office off the living room.

"Chloe?" Oliver asked, as he followed her.

He was confused and slightly worried over her reaction. Chloe was typing furiously when Oliver walked in. Her mind was going a million miles a second. Oliver looked over her shoulder. She was in hacking mode, but she wasn't hacking Luthorcorp, she was hacking….. Wait.

"Lex's personal files?" he asked, really confused.

Chloe shushed him. She needed to concentrate. A few minutes later, and Chloe was in. She quickly scanned over his work files and then a smile donned her face.

"A-ha!" she exclaimed.

"Care to fill me in?" Oliver asked. He didn't like feeling out of the loop. Especially when it involved Lex and Chloe.

Chloe turned in her chair and grinned up at Oliver.

"You're girlfriend is a genius." She stated. She continued, at Oliver's raised eyebrow.

"Well, I was thinking. Who, besides you, has enough money to cover anything one might need to start a life over? And who would want to do me…us, so much harm they would stoop to any level to do it? Lex!"

"Okay. I'll bite. Why did you go into Lex's personal files?" Oliver said, leaning a hip against Chloe's desk.

"Because Luthorcorp's files are always being watched and you never know who might just turn on Lex. So, of course anything having to do with paying medical bills or buying a house or anything like that would be kept in his own files. And I was right." Chloe explained, and turned her laptop to show Oliver.

Chloe had found a file called 'Chlitney'. In it, were descriptions of doctor examinations, test results, addresses, dates and detailed descriptions of Whitney's memory. Oliver looked at Chloe.

"You're a genius." He said and kissed her forehead.

Chloe beamed. "I know. But," she continued, "what I don't know, is why Lex is helping Whitney. I mean, as far as I know, Lex and Whitney barely knew each other."

"It's obvious, Chlo. Lex wants to hurt us, like you said. He thinks Whitney is the way to do that. It's probable they made a deal. Break us up. Whitney gets you and Lex…." Oliver trailed off.

"Lex gets to bask in his happiness at your defeat or –"

Oliver cut Chloe off. "Or Lex gets you first to torture and question or whatever else his sick mind wants to do to get info on the JL."

Oliver started pacing. He couldn't believe Lex would….actually, he could believe Lex would do something like this. Oliver ran his hand through his hair.

"Chloe, we're putting you under surveillance. You're not to go anywhere by yourself. Starting tonight, we'll be training you to fight 3 times a day. If Whitney ever, _ever_ comes near you again, we'll be ready." Oliver told her, sternly.

Chloe stood up and stopped Oliver from pacing.

"Oliver, we can do all that but then we'd just be proving to Lex that's got us scared."

"Chloe, where you're safety is concerned, I'm always scared. Even though you have the ability to heal, we don't know how it works. What happens if one time you get hurt really bad and die and don't wake up?" Oliver questioned.

"I-I don't know."

Oliver took Chloe in his arms.

"I don't want to take that chance. Please, do this for me?" Oliver asked.

Chloe thought for a moment.

"Okay. But instead of surveillance, how about a GPS device? Then you'll know where I am at all times." Chloe suggested.

"Sounds good. But, just to let you know, we're not putting it in your skin." Oliver shivered slightly.

Just the thought of having Chloe have to relive anything like that again, made him want to bring Lex down more than ever. Because now, it was personal.

* * *

"Dammit, Fordman! I told you to get her away from Queen. Why is she still there?" Lex shouted, angrily.

"She wouldn't leave with me Lex! What could I do? I want her to be with me, but I wasn't about to drag her out by her hair." Whitney shouted back.

Lex huffed out a sigh of aggravation.

"Fine. We'll figure out a way to get her away from Queen. Then we'll make her see that it's you she belongs with." Lex said, and went into his office.

"Soon, Chloe. Soon you'll give me all the answers I'm looking for. And then you'll pay." Lex muttered to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

After getting some sleep, to let the alcohol effects wear off, Chloe and Oliver were in his personal gym

After getting some sleep, to let the alcohol effects wear off and let the couple relax a little, Chloe and Oliver were in his personal gym. Chloe had been taught everything Oliver knew and more. She threw punch combo after kick combo at him.

"C'mon, Chloe. Harder. You gotta mean it." Oliver encouraged after every set.

Chloe growled and changed it up a bit. She threw a right, then a left, another left and then scissor kick. When Oliver blocked all of it, she did it again, faster, only she went left, right, right, scissor kick and leg swipe. Oliver fell on his back and Chloe got on top of him, pinning him down. Using one knee to pin one arm down, the other hovering over his 'lil Ollie', one hand pinning his other arm and the other arm against his neck. They both were breathing hard.

"Oliver. Stop… trying…to piss…me off." She huffed. "You think I'm difficult when I'm upset, try me when I'm pissed."

"Chloe…...we need to…..channel….your anger….so you'll be able to fight….. harder." Oliver gasped out, as Chloe was starting to lean on his air way.

Luckily for Oliver, since he taught her this move he knew how to get out of it. But, Chloe saw his plan in his eyes.

"Don't move. Or you'll be talking like a soprano for a week." Chloe warned, nudging 'lil Ollie' with her knee.

Oliver gulped. And then smiled.

"You won't do it." He declared.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You love me to much to incapacitate me." He replied and leaned up and kissed her hard.

Chloe deepened the kiss and suddenly found herself back down on the mat. Oliver had taken her moment of distraction with the kiss to flip out from under her. He now supported his weight on his arms on either side of her.

"That wasn't fair. You distracted me." Chloe complained.

"Well life isn't fair. And you might get distracted when you're fighting someone. Hopefully not like that, but still. The point is still there." Oliver told her and moved to help her up.

Just as Chloe stood, they felt a gust of wind.

"Bart. Please, tell me you have something?" Chloe asked.

Bart smiled, handed her a folder and was off. Chloe opened the folder and found pictures of Whitney and Lex talking. It looked like Whitney had a penthouse of some sort in Metropolis.

"Well," Chloe sighed, "I was right. Lex and Whitney are working together."

"Chloe, I think it's time for you to tell everyone, including Lana and Clark, about Whitney. They need to know he's back and what's going on." Oliver advised.

"But, Lana-" Chloe started.

"Will understand. If she really cares for you and is truly your friend, then she'll understand. I mean, she might be upset that you and her boyfriend of that time were…"

"Screwing." Chloe put in.

"For lack of a better word, yes, but that was a long time ago." Oliver finished.

"Alright. Fine. You're right Mr. Tall, Blonde and Extremely HOT. Why don't we shower and then call everyone to come over?" Chloe suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Oliver put his arm around Chloe's shoulder and they walked up the stairs to Queen Tower.

"Good. Because I'm starting to get sore and I smell." Chloe said.

"I know. But, no pain no gain." Oliver winked.

"Are you saying I smell? Because if you are then you can just sleep on the couch." Chloe teased.

"Oh, c'mon, Chlo. You know I love the way you smell. Even when you're all sweaty. Especially when I'm the one that gets to make you sweat." He said, whispering the last part seductively in her ear.

Just before they entered the bathroom, Oliver turned to Chloe.

"So I'm Extremely HOT, huh?" he teased.

* * *

Clark, Lana and Lois were all sitting in the Queen Tower living room. Chloe and Oliver were in the kitchen getting drinks for everyone.

"Do you know why they asked us here?" Clark asked.

Lana shook her head.

"Maybe it has something to do with last night?" Lois suggested.

Clark and Lana gave her questioning looks.

"Well, after our number last night, Chloe was acting…weird. Kind of scared or something." Lois explained.

Chloe and Oliver came out of the kitchen and gave everyone their drinks. Oliver sat in the arm chair while Chloe perched on the arm. Everyone sat in awkward silence for a minute. Lois was the one to break it.

"So, cuz, Oliver. What is it that we're here for?" she asked.

Chloe looked to Oliver and Oliver nodded, signaling her to go ahead. He took her hand in his and squeezed to let her know that he was there; behind her all the way.

"Well," she started, "last night, Oliver and I found out something. Something that might change how you guys feel about me."

"Are you pregnant?!" Lana and Lois asked, together.

Clark went red and Oliver and Chloe chuckled.

"No, no. I'm not pregnant." Chloe told them. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank God. I'm sorry, Chlo, but seriously. I don't think either of you are ready for a baby." Lois said.

"Thanks. I think." Oliver said.

"Chloe, does this have something to do with how you were acting after our show last night?" Lois asked, serious now.

Chloe nodded. "You guys- Okay. I can do this." She started. "Well, as you know I've always had one thing or another to keep secret. But, there is something about me that you probably didn't think I was possible of doing. I never meant for it to happen, but things do and before I knew it, this had happened."

Everyone looked extremely confused now.

"Chloe, please. Just tell us what's wrong." Clark said.

"I really don't know how else to say this and it's going to come as a shock but, I'm going to come out and say it." Chloe took a deep breath. "Whitney's alive."

Lois looked confused, Clark looked baffled and disbelieving, and Lana looked scared and disbelieving.

"What? H-how can he be a-a-alive?" Lana stuttered.

"Well, we're not really sure, but we think he may have been infected by the meteor rocks and can heal himself, or come back from the dead. We're not 100 sure." Oliver explained.

"But what we are sure of is that he and Lex working together. On what? Well, we're working on it." Chloe finished.

"How do you know he's back?" Clark asked.

Chloe and Oliver looked at each other. Oliver squeezed Chloe's hand.

"He came here last night." She said.


	16. Chapter 16

"What? Why would he come here?" Clark asked, clearly really confused now.

"He wanted me to leave with him." Chloe replied, getting nervous about telling everyone why.

"Why? Why you?" Lana asked.

"Because he and I had a……. 'thing'." Chloe admitted.

"A 'thing'?" Lana repeated.

"In high school." Chloe finished, looking at the ground.

Everyone fell silent. After it finally sunk in that Chloe and Whitney were sort of together when he and Lana were together, Lana spoke up.

"So, you're telling us that when Whitney and I were together in school, you and he had a 'thing'?" Lana yelled.

"Yes." Chloe whispered.

"What kind of 'thing'?" Lois asked, still not really understanding who Whitney was.

"What kind of 'thing' do you think?" Lana shouted at Lois. She stood up and turned to Chloe. "How long?"

"We were 'together', for lack of a better word, from when his dad died till he left for boot camp." Chloe confessed.

"So you guys went behind my back and were 'together' till he died?! How could you do that to me? I thought you were my friend!" Lana shouted at her.

"I am your friend." Chloe shouted back.

"No! Friends don't do stuff like that. They don't stab each other in the back! With boyfriends!"

"_Ex-_boyfriend, Lana! And you want to talk about what friends do and don't do? Friends don't keep it a secret that they're going out with someone their friend had very strong feelings for. Friends don't keep hurting that person over and over again. Friends don't abuse the resources of others for their own personal gain. Friends don't lie over and over and over!" Chloe yelled.

"Clark uses them too!" Lana countered, sounding like a whiny child.

"Yes, he does. But he's saved my life so many times and uses it for good! Lana, I'm sorry, I really am that something like this happened between me and Whitney. But that was a long time ago. He was hurting and I just happened to be there to comfort him. I tried to end it. I did! But he wouldn't listen. He kept saying that we were meant to be. And when he left, he told me he'd be back for me. I didn't say anything before because I didn't want to tarnish his memory. But now that he's back I don't want to have anything to do with him." Chloe told her, and everyone.

Lana looked disbelieving. She walked right up to Chloe.

"You know, you claimed to have cared so much about Clark in high school and then as soon as one's interested, you're shacking up with a billionaire. But you continue to help Clark. And the way you two act when you're around each other is questionable. Are you sure you want to stay with Ollie? Or do you have Clark on the side?" Lana asked in her cruelest voice.

Everyone, including Chloe, gasped at what Lana was insinuating. Lana got right in Chloe's face and stared into her eyes for a minute. Chloe never moved a muscle. Her heart was beating hard in her chest, but she didn't show fear or anything in her eyes.

"Once a slut, always a slut." Lana said.

The next thing anyone knew, Lana was on the floor trying to fight off Chloe. Chloe was pulling out all the moves she had learned from Oliver.

"I was never a slut!" Chloe screamed while punching Lana.

Oliver was able to pull her off of Lana and held her back as Lana got up with the help of Clark. Lois stood back, trying not to interfere.

"This just proves you were a slut." Lana said, blood starting to come out of her nose. "Going out with Whitney behind my back."

"Better a slut then a tease!" Chloe shouted, lunging for Lana again.

"Chloe, that's enough!" Oliver said, holding Chloe back.

Chloe swung herself around in Oliver's arms so she could get out of his grip. Once he let go, she started for the bedroom.

"Get her out. She's never welcome back here. If she _ever_ steps foot in this building again, I will not be held accountable for my actions." She said, and slammed the door.

Oliver looked at Lois and nodded for her to go check on Chloe. Lois got half way to the bedroom and stopped when she heard Chloe shout.

"No! Everyone get out! I don't want anyone else here!"

Oliver gave Clark and Lois sympathetic looks. When Lana looked at him, he gave her a cold look.

"Oliver-" Lana started, but Oliver stopped her.

"Lana, you just insulted the woman I love more than anything. You called her a slut and you think I should take your side? That you were right?" he asked.

Lana nodded.

"Lana…..Fuck you. Get the hell out of our apartment. I don't ever want you near Chloe or I ever again." Oliver said, pointing to the elevator.

Lana stomped over to it and got in and waited for Clark.

"Clark, go take care of Lana. Call me tomorrow." Oliver said, in an ordering tone.

Clark nodded and squeezed Oliver's shoulder to show he understood. As he passed him, Clark whispered, "Lana and I have different views on Chloe. I'm on your side."

Oliver gave a ghost smile.

"Lois, I know you're worried about your cousin, but let me try to calm her down first. I'll have her call you later, okay?"

Lois nodded and said, "Okay. Take care of her, Ollie."

When the elevator descending, Oliver made his way to the bedroom. He knocked and went in. Chloe was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Are they gone?" she asked.

"Yes. They're all gone. Are you okay?" Oliver asked, as he sat next to her.

Chloe smirked. "What a loaded question that is. Emotionally, I'm pissed. And physically, I'm sore. My fists hurt from punching Lana."

Chloe held up her fists and showed Oliver. Bruises and swelling had started on both hands. Oliver took them gently into his and kissed each knuckle. Chloe sighed a frustrated sigh.

"I knew it was going to go wrong. I just knew that she would hate me." She said.

"I'm sorry. But at least it's out in the open." Oliver reasoned.

"I guess."

Both were silent. Oliver knew Chloe was beating herself up over this and that what Lana had said to her was getting to her.

"Chloe," he said, laying back and turning her head to face him, "what Lana said, what she called you, don't believe it. Don't believe one word of it. You're not a slut, you've never been one. You are perfect."

"Oliver, I'm not perfect."

"Maybe, maybe not. But you're perfect for me and that's what counts." He countered, and then kissed her lightly.

"C'mon, sidekick. Let's go out." Oliver suggested, pulling Chloe into a sitting position.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Well, it's only early evening. Let's go for a walk."

Before Chloe could answer, a loud crash came from the living room.

"Chloe, stay here." Oliver said, and left the room.

Chloe heard banging and grunts. Then silence. She opened the door carefully, and looked out. The balcony window had been smashed in and the living room looked like a tornado hit it. Chloe saw Oliver on the floor near the couch.

"Oliver!" She shouted, running over to his side and sliding on the floor.

"Ollie. Ollie, wake up." She said, shaking his arm. She noticed he was still breathing, he was just unconscious.

Chloe felt herself being lifted from the ground before she could heal Oliver. Looking on both sides of her, there were two men in black jump suits.

"No, let me go!" she shouted.

The men paid no attention to her cries. They dragged her to the balcony. Chloe felt them place a cloth over her mouth and no matter how hard she tried, she had to breathe in what it was soaked in. The last thing she felt was the air beneath her feet. After that, nothing but darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

"Oliver!"

Oliver opened his eyes slowly. His head was killing him and his body ached. Clark was standing over his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Bart, AC and Victor fixing the furniture.

"Where's Chloe?" he asked Clark, as he helped him stand.

"Easy, Ollie. We don't know where she is. I came back to apologize for Lana and when I came in the place was a mess and you were unconscious. But Chloe wasn't here." Clark explained, as he helped Ollie sit on the now right side up couch.

"Have you searched?"

"We did a total recon of the building. She's not here. Whoever knocked you out must've taken her." Victor said.

"Who do you think would've taken her?" AC asked.

"There's only two people I can think of that would take Chloe. Lex and Whitney." Oliver replied, bitterly.

"Wait. Who's this Whitney?" Bart asked.

Oliver looked to Clark to explain everything while he went to go change. When Oliver emerged from the bedroom, everyone had a look of concern and understanding.

"We'll get her back, Ollie. She loves you, man. Not him." AC voiced.

"Bart, you were the one who was following Whitney. Besides his penthouse and Lex's, did he go anywhere else?" Oliver asked.

"Well, he did go down to the docks once in a while. But after he got out of the car, I couldn't find him in any of the buildings. There's nothing in them." Bart revealed.

"What if there's something _under_ the buildings?" AC suggested.

Victor started typing furiously on the keyboard of the computer and pulled up the blue prints.

"Well, fish boy, looks like you're right. Under several of the buildings there looks to be underground buildings."

"That could be where they have Chloe." Bart said.

"Or it could be where 33.1 is starting again." Clark added.

"Or it could be a trap to get us there." Victor added as well.

Oliver took all this in. Chloe was kidnapped, by Whitney and Lex no doubt, they may have a possible location for her but it could be trap for them or it could be a 33.1 facility.

"Oliver?" Clark's voice sounded.

"Clark, Bart, I want you two to head to those warehouses. Clark, x-ray them or listen for Chloe. I need to know where she is before we act."

Bart and Clark saluted and took off.

"Victor, AC, out of the information we have on Whitney and Lex, I want to find out any weaknesses that Whitney has. If he does have healing powers, we need to know how to get around it." Oliver delegated.

Victor and AC nodded.

"What are you going to do boss?" AC questioned.

"I'm going to talk to Lex. See if anything he does or says has any meaning." Oliver replied.

"Be careful, man. You know how Luthor is." Victor warned.

"I know. That's why we have to bring Chloe home." Oliver agreed.

"Oliver. What a surprise." Lex said, sitting at his desk in his penthouse.

"Lex. I'm only going to ask this once. So listen up. Where is she?"

"Who?" Lex feigned innocence.

"Who the fuck do you think? Chloe." Oliver growled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I haven't seen Chloe in a while." Lex replied, standing.

"Oh, I believe different. Earlier, Chloe and I were having a wonderful evening at home and the next thing I know two of _your_ men are crashing into my living room from the balcony and knocked me out. When I come to, Chloe's missing." Oliver said, advancing on Lex.

"Why not just check your cameras?" Lex sneered.

Oliver punched Lex square in the jaw. "Don't test me, Luthor."

"Queen, you have no evidence to say that I took Chloe. Maybe she left you…"

Before Lex could finish his sentence, Oliver had him pinned against the wall. One arm across Lex's chest the other pressed firmly on Lex's neck making it difficult to breathe.

"I swear, Lex, if you had anything, and I mean anything to do with Chloe being kidnapped, I will kill you." Oliver growled. "And if she's hurt in anyway, you'll be begging me for death by the time I'm through with you."

"The pain would be a lesson for her. Besides, she can always heal herself so no one would know any different."

"I would know." Oliver slammed Lex into the wall again. This time knocking him out.

Oliver left Lex's still seething. He knew that Lex was behind Chloe's kidnapping. He opened his phone.

"Bart, I need you to come watch Luthor. I have a feeling he'll lead us to Chloe." He said and hung up.

"I'll get you back, Chloe. Away from Whitney." Oliver vowed and he got on his bike and raced back to the penthouse.

**Meanwhile:**

Chloe woke up slowly. She tried to rub her eyes but found that her hands were handcuffed to a pipe above her head. It went the length of the room and her feet didn't touch the floor. She groggily opened her eyes to see the room dark except for a lamp in the corner. Her mind was a little hazy but she remembered telling Lois, Clark and Lana about Whitney. She remembered hitting Lana and then Oliver coming into the bedroom to comfort her. Suddenly, the last few moments came back to her. Loud noises in the living room, Oliver going to check it out, Oliver on the floor unconscious, rag over her mouth, air under her feet….

"Oh, my God!" she said softly.

She struggled with the handcuffs around her hands. Looking up, she noticed, with the little bit of light she was getting, that there was also duct tape around the handcuffs.

"Crap. How am I going to get out of this?" she said to herself.

Chloe surveyed the room.

'Well,' she thought, 'either Lex is seriously lacking in places to put people he kidnaps or this is just stage one.'

She looked around the room again, and found the only other way to try to escape would be through a tiny window at the other end of the room. From what she could see, it was maybe a room in a basement or cellar. She noticed more tape and handcuffs a little further down the bar from her. She snorted.

"I guess it's the latter." She said, aloud.

Just then, the door swung open and in walked in a dark figure. Chloe eyed them and decided that she didn't feel like the same old song and dance of being kidnapped. She just wanted it to be over with.

"Let me guess, this is the part where you threaten to torture me if I don't tell you what you want. I, being so scared, cry and beg and insist that I don't know anything. Then, you proceed to beat me senseless making it harder and harder for me to think until I'm so battered that you would rather kill me then waste anymore precious time trying to make me talk. So let's just cut to the chase. I don't know anything. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. So you can tell Lex to shove it and kill me right now because I'm not saying anything." Chloe said, glaring at whom ever was standing in front of her. The lack of light in the room made it impossible to see their face and the light behind them in the open doorway, only gave her a vague outline of them.

A chuckle came from the figure. He reached behind him and flipped the light switch, turning on the overhead light. Chloe blinked the bright light. When she was able to focus, she wasn't really surprised at who stood before her.

"Chloe, you haven't changed."

"Whitney. Guess Lex still can't do his own dirty work." Chloe snarked.

"Chloe, come on. Just tell Lex what he wants. After you do, we'll be able to be together." Whitney told her.

Chloe gave an exasperated sigh.

"Look, I love Oliver. I'm not, never have been and never will be in love with you. And as for telling Lex what he wants, well, I'm sorry but like I just said, you might as well kill me because I don't know anything." Chloe stated, with a hint of defiance in her voice.

"You know, I don't really know what you see in him. I mean, he's rich, conceited, snobby. Hell, Chlo, he's a player! Every paper in the world says so!" Whitney exclaimed.

"Not that I have to answer to you, but I'm with Oliver because even though the press presents him as your usual billionaire playboy, he's not really like that." Chloe replied.

"But, why would you choose someone like him? You can't honestly tell me you have any kind of privacy with the paparazzi around all the time. And going to all those balls and what not on his arm, brushing shoulders with the rich and famous. Sure, it may help you write articles, but they don't know the real you. He's changed you, Chlo." Whitney told her.

"He hasn't done anything to me, but love me and care for me. I've changed on my own because that's what people do when they mature and get older. And if Oliver has changed me at all, it's probably for the better." Chloe snapped back.

Whitney and Chloe stared at each other for a long moment. Whitney was the first one to look away.

"You know what Lex will do if you don't talk, right?" Whitney asked.

"Yes. And I don't care. He can kill me, experiment on me, torture me, starve me. No matter what he does, he'll never be able to make me talk." Chloe told him in a final tone.

"Well, you should probably think that over. Lex can be very persuasive. He'll threaten everything and everyone you love."

"The Darth Vader of Smallville and Metropolis." Chloe mumbled.

"I'm going to let you hang here for a while and mull things over. You may change your mind after you think over all the scenarios that could play out from this." Whitney snapped and left the room.

"Good going, Sullivan. What a mess you're in now." Chloe said to herself. "Well, no use in just hanging here feeling sorry for myself. Time to try to get out of these bonds."

Chloe started wiggling her feet to try to loosen the rope that tied them.

'Alright, Oliver. I've got this started. You better have taught be enough to survive. Or I'll haunt your ass.' Chloe thought, willing her mind to send that thought to Ollie.

**Meanwhile outside the room:**

"She won't talk. She's just more stubborn now then she was before." Whitney said.

"She'll talk. We'll do everything we can do to make sure she talks." Lex growled.

"You know, if I didn't know her as well as I believe I do, I'd say you'd have a chance. But, even if you threaten to kill any member of her family, she'd be upset but she would never give you what you want."

"Can you think of any other way to get the information from her?" Lex snapped. "So far it looks like she doesn't want anything to do with you."

"Despite what she says, she did love me in high school. Queen has blinded her or something. She'll come around soon."

"She better. You have 24 hours to get something out of her, or I take over. And believe me, Fordman, you have no idea how nasty I can be." Lex threatened.

* * *

Sorry about how long it's taken me to update. Work just finally slowed down and I've been majorily busy at home. But here's a few chapters to keep you going. Hopefully I can wrap this up before it gets too long.


	18. Chapter 18

**6 hours later:**

Chloe had succeeded in getting the rope around her feet loosened. She left the rope on though. If someone were to come into the room, she wanted them to think she was just hanging there. When Whitney left earlier, he left the light on. She scanned the room thoroughly and she couldn't find any indication of cameras. She knew she could get out of the handcuffs, but the fact that there was tape over them too, well, that proved to make it a little more difficult to free herself. After the first 2 hours of struggling with her bonds on her wrists, her arms starting hurting. The fact that her arms, with the bonds, were the only thing that kept her hanging on this pipe meant that her arm muscles were straining; they were practically supporting her weight. She could tell that her wrists were raw from her 4 hours of struggling with her feet.

No one had come back into the room since Whitney. Chloe guessed that Lex was forming his plan on how to threaten her. She pushed all thoughts of how much pain Oliver was in away. She sighed. She knew in her heart that he would do everything to find her, but in her head, she was doubting if there was enough time. Lex was probably getting anxious. Just then, the door swung open and in walked Lex followed by two of his men.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum and their leader, The Bald Mad Hatter." Chloe snarked.

"Chloe, you and I have never been ones to mince words. In fact, I've always enjoyed our verbal judo. But, now is not the time for that. I need information and you're the one who has all the answers." Lex replied, calmly.

"Lex, I'll tell you what I told Whitney. I don't know anything. So you might as well kill me or torture me or do whatever else you want to do because that's about all that's going to happen."

Lex just smirked.

"Oh, I think you under estimate my ability to persuade people." Lex snapped his fingers and the two men stepped forward.

One pulled out a cotton swab and a bottle of alcohol and other pulled out two syringes.

"What are those?" Chloe asked.

"Are you scared?"

"No. I just like to know what I'm being injected with."

"The first is truth serum. And just in case that one doesn't work, the second is a drug that keeps you awake. See, Chloe, I know how your ability works. And I figure, if I don't let you sleep, then you can't heal. That way more pain will be inflicted." Lex explained.

"Hmmm.."

"Didn't think I knew, did you?" Lex gloated.

"No. I knew you knew. It's what I expected. You're so predictable, Lex." Chloe replied, rolling her eyes.

The first goon swabbed Chloe's arm and the second goon injected the truth serum.

"There. Now, we'll just give that time to work it's way through your system and then we'll talk some more." Lex said, turning to leave the room.

After Chloe was left alone, she took a deep breath. She had learned to control her power to heal any part of her body for any injury. But, when she slept, her power worked at full strength. When she was conscious, like now, she could only heal herself partially. She took another deep breath and concentrated on disabling the truth serum. She felt her blood tingle and warm up. She knew then that the serum wouldn't work. When Lex would come back in, she would pretend that it had taken effect, but tell him nothing. She knew that would only serve to make him angry and take it out on her, but she would anything to protect Oliver and her boys.

'Even if it means giving my life.' She vowed in her head.

**Meanwhile at the Watchtower:**

Oliver was worried. He was pacing his living room. They were right in thinking that there were passageways and such below the warehouses, but they didn't know it would be like infiltrating Fort Knox. There was triple amount on guards, metal detectors, cameras, microphones. And that was just the warehouses. Everything underneath was protected by lead. Bart did his quick run around down there and didn't find any kryptonite but Clark still wouldn't dare go down there. But, that wasn't the worse news. They weren't even sure that Chloe was down there. The passage and rooms that Bart checked was just a small bit of how big it was down there.

"Oliver, you're going to walk a hole in the floor." Clark said.

"Yeah. C'mon, Ollie, sit down or something." AC suggested.

"Guys, Chloe's been missing for" Oliver looked at his watch "10 hours. We don't know where she is and Luthor has some how disappeared. What else am I supposed to do?"

"Look, Bart is trying to find him. But we all know if Lex doesn't want to be found, he won't be." Clark tried to reason.

"Exactly. He knows that I know that he has Chloe. God only knows what he's doing to her right now." Oliver growled. "Clark, can you try listening for her again?"

"I'll try. But if she is under the warehouses, I won't be able to hear her because of the…."

"Because of the lead." Oliver finished, losing his patience.

Just then, Bart appeared in the living room.

"Tell me you know where she is." Oliver said, his eyes pleading.

"She's there." Bart sighed. "But, there's bad news."

"What?" Clark asked, beating Oliver to it.

"I overheard Lex telling some of his goons what his plan was."

"Well? What is it?" Oliver asked, getting really impatient.

"He said he knows how her power works and won't let her sleep or anything. He's going to beat her and try to get information out of her." Bart revealed.

"Oh god." Oliver groaned, sitting on the sofa since his legs were weakening.

"But that's not the worst part. He said if he doesn't get what he wants from her, he's going to experiment on her power and then once he finds out how it works fully, he's going to, and I quote, 'drain her dry'." Bart told him, looking sick.

Everyone was silent. They couldn't let that happen. Not to Chloe, not to anyone.

**Underground:**

Chloe wasn't sure how long it had been since Lex had left her in the room, but she was sure that he would be back. Her surroundings gave nothing away as to where she was being held. Even if she managed to get away, she didn't know her exact location. She wouldn't know where to go.

Chloe didn't know who she'd rather deal with in this whole scenario. Lex or Whitney. On one hand, Lex would beat her, experiment on her and kill her. On the other hand, Whitney would probably do the same but instead of killing her, would brainwash her. Either into thinking, she loved him or that Oliver didn't love her. Both scenarios weren't pretty and Chloe didn't want to have to go through either.

'I wonder how long I've been gone.' Chloe thought.

She couldn't see her watch and there was no clock in the room.

'If Ollie and the boys don't come soon, I'll have to fight my way out.'

The door to the room opened and in walked Lex.

"Well, Chloe, I hope you've had enough time to think over my offer again. Tell me what you know and I'll let you go."

"Lex, what part of 'I don't know anything' doesn't get through your thick skull?" Chloe snapped. She was getting sick and tired of the same question and threats.

"Chloe, don't make me lose my temper." Lex snarled.

"Look, we've been doing this same song and dance for years and now you have me where you want me. Chained to a pipe, alone, with no means of escape. Do you really think I would break that easily? C'mon Lex, we both know you're not that stupid. I'm as stubborn as a mule. So do what you have to do because I'm telling you nothing." Chloe said, determination in her voice.

Lex stood stock still for a moment.

"What? Thought your little drug would make me tell you everything I know? Ha! Man, you are pathetic. And possibly gullible." Chloe taunted. "You know, Lex, I think your plan is to make everyone think you're a genius. But, really, deep down you know that you're just that stupid. I bet you that I could've gone through all of your expensive education and been totally smarter than you. Although I am smarter than you, even with a public school edu-" Chloe's mocking was cut off with a punch to mouth.

"You know, Chloe, you're a real pain in the ass. Even as a high school student. At first I found it endearing, to find someone to have verbal judo with, who could match me on an intellectual field. But, just like I suspected, you're curiosity got the best of you every time and look where it's gotten you." Lex said.

"Hmm, I can't decide if you're insulting me or trying to give me a compliment. Intellectual field? Are you calling me dumb too?" Chloe questioned, and received another punch to the face.

"You may be blonde but I know you're smart. You're a survivor, Chloe."

"Good of you to tell me that, bonehead." Chloe muttered.

"But, I also know you would anything for the people you love. I could take you up on your previous offer and beat you and until blue in the face. I could kill you. I could even experiment on you. So, after thinking long and hard….."

Chloe cut Lex off. "Don't strain too hard, you might burst the pea."

Lex backhanded her. "Stop interrupting." He growled. "I've decided to let you choose."

"Choose what?" Chloe asked, cautiously.

"Who do I torture in your place? Your beloved cousin, Lois. Or, the man you think you love and loves you back, Oliver? Tick tock. Clock's ticking. I'm giving you 1 hour to think it over. When I come back in here, you better tell me who you chose."

"What if I don't? What if I don't choose? Then what will you do?" Chloe asked, defiantly.

"Then, I take both of them, bring them here and…" Lex got right in Chloe's face, "kill them right in front of you." He growled.

Chloe stared at Lex for a long moment, deciding whether or not he was lying. Then, something registered in her brain. Lex looked a little purple. Bruising! There was bruising on Lex's face. Chloe smirked.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked.

"Oliver got to you, didn't he? He knows you took me and he'll be here anytime to kick your ass." Chloe said.

"He may have threatened me, but believe me. He doesn't know where you are. No body does, but I promise you. If you don't have an answer when I come back, there will be hell to pay." Lex threatened.

And with that he left the room. Chloe let out a frustrated groan. She couldn't decide the fate between her cousin and her boyfriend. The reason she told Lex to kill her was so she wouldn't have to involve anyone else.

'Ollie where are you?'


	19. Chapter 19

Hey! Wow! It has been so long since I've updated! I'm so sorry! I've changed jobs and now I'm work two. Thankfully both of them are night shift jobs...but still. Anyways, here's a nice chapter to satisfy your curiousity as to what's going on. Thanks to everyone who's been encouraging me to keep going and for sticking with me. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Penthouse/watchtower:**

"Victor, have you found anyway to get into the underground?" Oliver asked.

"Not yet, boss. But I'm trying."

"Well, try harder and faster. We're wasting time." Oliver snapped.

"Oliver, you need to calm down." Clark said, turning away from his conversation with Kara. Clark had asked her to come and help them find Chloe.

"Yeah, Mr. Queen. You need to relax. Freaking out isn't going to help us find Chloe any faster." Kara added.

"Kara, you can call me Oliver. You're Clark's family, so you're a member of this team." Oliver said, softening his tone.

Kara smiled slightly at his revelation.

"Okay, Oliver. Just remember, everyone here cares for Chloe as much as you do. We all want her to be safe. And we've all helped train her. Chloe will get us a signal to show us where she is. She'll figure something out." Kara told him.

"Thanks, Kara. You're right. I need to start thinking more positively. Chloe will help us even though she's not here."

Just then AC and Bart entered the apartment from the elevator.

"Well, I have a little bit of good news." AC told the group.

"What? What is it?" Oliver asked, impatiently.

"I've found another way to get into the undergrounds. There's a water tunnel under one of the warehouses."

Victor typed quickly and pulled up some more schematics.

"It's true. But the tunnel is about 300 feet long. And it's narrow." Victor concluded.

"Meaning?" Clark asked.

"Meaning, that only one person can go through at once. Like, one right after the other." Kara clarified, looking over Victors shoulder.

"We can swim in a line with oxygen tanks." Oliver suggested.

"No. The tunnel's too narrow to have oxygen tanks." Kara stated.

"Well, the only one's who can hold their breath underwater for along period of time are you, Clark and AC. We know how to get in, but how do we get Chloe out?" Oliver mused.

"And how can we get Clark and Kara in when we're not even sure if there's Kryptonite in the underground?" Bart voiced.

"You did a run through. Did you see any?" Clark asked.

"No. But I wasn't really looking for it. And last time I just about got caught." Bart explained.

"Do you think you could do one more run through and check?" Oliver asked.

Bart thought for a moment. "Yeah, of course. Be back in a flash." He replied and then he was gone.

**Underground**

Chloe's face was throbbing, her arms were numb and her wrists were bloody. Lex was right. The second drug he gave her was keeping her awake. One of his men came back shortly after he had left after telling her to choose between Oliver and Lois. The drug was working and Chloe didn't have the energy or strength to stop it. She tried to think of ways to get out the bonds but everything she thought of, she'd need a weapon. She realized when she went to reach for the bobby pin on her sleeve to pick the cuffs with, that Lex had taken the things she normally kept with her to help her out of these situations. She mentally went through her check list again, to see if he actually took everything.

'Bobby pin from sleeve, tiny hand gun from ankle, swiss army knife from pocket, switch blade from boot. Wait!' Chloe thought, looking down.

'He didn't take my boots.'

Shortly after Chloe found out about Oliver and the boys, they wanted to make sure that she was prepared at anytime for anything. Since they all started teaching her how to fight, they gave her things to help her out. The gun was from Victor. He said even though she didn't like guns, one might just come in handy. The swiss army knife was from AC. He said his had gotten him out of a lot of sticky places. Bart gave her the switch blade, saying that her knife handling would be better with one. She kept them with her always. They were special and she always used them for something. Oliver's gift was the boots. He had the man who had designed his gear make them especially for her. They looked and felt like normal, 2 inch heeled boots. But, when tapped in the right place a blade came out of the toe of each boot. When tapped in another place, a blade came out of the heel of each boot.

Chloe took deep breaths. The drug, besides keeping her awake, was making her dizzy. She knew that there must be something in it that she's allergic to or else it wouldn't have this affect on her.

'Stay calm, Chloe. You need to get out of here. Use the boots. Come on!' she encouraged herself.

She slid one of her feet out of the rope around her ankles and, using the bounds as the leverage, Chloe swung herself until she could wrap her legs around the pipe. Tapping her right boot just right on the pipe, the blade came out of the toe. Thanking whatever power it was that provoked her to take yoga and gymnastic classes, Chloe started cutting the tape around the handcuffs. In no time, the tape was cut and Chloe was able to see the key hole for the cuffs. Tapping the boot two more times, in different spots, the toe blade went back into the boot, and the heel blade ejected. Chloe readjusted her left leg on the pipe to keep her position steady, and inserted the blade into the cuff key hole. A few twists one way, a couple nudges another and Chloe heard the click. The cuff opened on her right wrist. Chloe sighed in happiness. Just then, she heard the door lock click. She carefully wrapped the tape around her right wrist again, just enough so it looked like she hadn't gotten out and the cuff was covered. She quickly tapped her boot to put the blade back and slipped her foot back into the rope that hung from her opposite leg and lowered her legs so her wrists were only holding her on the pipe once more. Just to be safe, so she wouldn't fall, Chloe wrapped her hand around the middle of the bounds on her wrists. (If she fell, they would know that she was trying to escape.)

"Oh, Chloe." She heard.

Whitney stepped closer to her and cupped her swelling cheek. Chloe yanked her head away from his touch.

"Don't. Don't touch me." She snarled.

"Chloe, I didn't want this to happen. Just tell Lex what he wants, then you and I can start our life together."

"No, Whitney. You just don't get it. Well, let me spell it out for you. I. Love. Oliver. Not you." Chloe moved her head again as Whitney reached out to her.

"Don't say things like that. I know what you feel for me. Let me heal you, honey. Let me make you well."

"Stop! Just stop right now." Chloe shouted. "Read my lips. I never want to see you again. Let Lex kill me. I don't give a damn. If I ever see you again, it'll be too soon."

Whitney sighed. "I'll come back when you've had some time to think it over again. Lex will be back in about 20 minutes for your decision on Oliver or Lois."

Whitney turned for the door. Just as he was opening it, Chloe spoke again.

"Next time I see you, I'm going to kick your ass for doing this to me."

"How can you do that when you're bound to a pipe?" Whitney responded without turning around.

Not waiting for her answer, he walked through the open door and closed it. With a flick of his wrist he locked it again.

'Time to get out of here before they come back.' Chloe thought. 'Oliver, here I come.'

Chloe was just starting to slip her foot out of the rope again, when she heard the door. This time Lex walked in, but he wasn't alone. He dragged in a short person. Red running shoes, black pants, red shirt and jacket. Oh, my God.

"No." Chloe whispered.

"Well, Miss Sullivan, looks like we have a spy. Do you know this speedy Gonzales?"

Chloe looked Bart in the eye. He slightly shook his head.

"No. I've met him once a few years ago when I was in high school, but other than that I don't know him." Chloe replied.

Lex snapped his fingers and one of his goons stepped forward. Lex nodded and the goon hit Chloe in the stomach with a baseball bat. He hit her so hard that everyone in the room heard a snap. Chloe felt it. She knew at least one of her ribs was broken. Bart winced at the sound.

"Now, I'm going to ask you one more time. Do you know him?" Lex shouted.

"No." Chloe said, struggling to breathe without pain.

"Well, then why don't I leave him here for a minute so you two can reacquaint yourselves?" Lex said, shoving Bart to the ground.

Lex slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Chloe. Oh, my God. Are you okay?" Bart asked, from his position on the floor.

"Yeah." Chloe replied, breathlessly, "I'll be okay. How about you?"

"I'll live." Bart answered as he struggled with the rope tying his hands behind his back. "You think we can get out of here?"

"Hold on." Chloe said. She slid her feet out of the rope and untapped her wrists again. She fell from the pipe onto the floor on her side. The blood had rushed to her feet and they weren't working like normal. Chloe gasped as she landed on the side with the broken rib.

"Chloe? Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh." Chloe mumbled as she crawled to where Bart was.

Chloe angled her foot just right so she could cut Bart's rope. Bart helped Chloe stand and supported her.

"So now what?" he asked.

"Now when they come back in, we knock them out, get my weapons and get the hell out of here." Chloe explained.

"Are you sure you can fight?"

"I'll be ok. Don't worry. Before you were caught, you didn't happen to see where they put my things, did you?"

"Yeah. They're on a table near the other side of the door." Bart said, nodding to the door.

"Okay. Here's the plan. We're going to wait for them to come back in, and then knock 'em out and get the hell out of here." Chloe said.

"Are you sure? I mean, no offence, but you don't look like you're doing too good." Bart replied.

"I'll be okay. I've gone through worse scuffles." Chloe replied, leaning on the wall trying to get her legs working again.

About 20 minutes later, they heard the door unlocking.

The door opened slowly. Chloe and Bart hid behind the door as it was swinging open. Crouching low, Chloe stayed hidden in the shadow as Bart slowly moved to the corner of the room closest to the door. When they noticed that it was only two guards checking on them, Chloe nodded to Bart, and quickly closed the door. While the guards were distracted by Chloe's disappearance from the pipe and Bart wasn't on the floor, they snuck up behind the guards. Chloe took the guard on the left. She kicked his back, pushing him forward, and when he turned around pointing his gun, she kicked it out of his hands and knocked him to the ground. Bart had super sped around the other guard, making him dizzy and then knocked him over the head with the other guard's gun. Chloe and Bart quickly put one handcuff on each guard and hung the handcuffs from the pipe.

"Okay, let me get my stuff and you can super speed us out of here." Chloe said. Bart nodded and they slowly made their way out of the room.

Looking around quickly, Chloe saw no one and no cameras. She grabbed her stuff off the table next to the door to the room, and nodded to Bart. Just as he was about to pick her up, a gun shot rang through the hall and landed in the wall next to Bart's head. Bart and Chloe turned their heads and saw Whitney standing there with a smoking gun.

"Move one muscle and the next one won't miss." He warned.

'So close.' Chloe thought.

**Watchtower:**

"Where is he? Why hasn't he come back or answered his comm.?" Oliver wondered while pacing.

"He could've stopped for food, or could've found something." Clark suggested.

"Bart wouldn't stop for food now. He knows how important this whole thing is." AC answered.

"And he would've been back by now if he had found something vital. Something's up." Victor added.

"Alright, guys. It's been too long. Let's head over to the underground. Clark, Kara, keep a safe distance, ease into the vicinity and if you feel weak at all, get out if you can. If you need assistance, use the comm. Victor, Dinah, I want you to enter from the ground level and head down. AC and I are going to enter through the underwater tunnel." Oliver delegated.

"Do you think that's a good idea? I mean, can you hold your breath that long?" AC asked.

"I'll have to, now won't I?" Oliver replied with sarcasm.

"Hey, Boss man, I'm all for getting Chloe out of the hands of Luthor and evil ex, but we have to think logically. Let AC go through the underwater tunnel and find another way to get you in and Chloe out that way." Victor suggested.

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb and sighed.

"Must we argue about this?"

"Oliver," Kara said, touching his arm, "I may not have been on this planet as long as Kal- I mean, Clark, but I know true love when I see it. That's what you and Chloe have. She would die for you, just as you would for her. But, now is not that time to put your life on the line."

"So what should I do?" Oliver asked, dropping his hand and looking at Kara, feeling helpless.

"You lead us in there. We fight and we find Chloe and Bart. We will not let them be harmed anymore. She may be your weakness, Oliver, but she's also your strength." Kara finished.

Oliver stared at Kara for a moment letting what she had just said sink in.

"Kara, you may not be from this planet or been here for very long, but you sure as hell know how to convince a guy to do something." Oliver replied, smirking.

Kara gave a confused smile, and turned to Clark. "Is that a compliment?"

"Of course it is. Boss man wouldn't insult a woman. Especially one who could super kick his butt." Victor answered, winking at Kara.

"Alright, everyone. Let's get suited up." Oliver said, heading to his Green Arrow room.

**Underground:**

Bart and Chloe stared at Whitney and put their hands up. Whitney's gaze was cold, and evil. The complete opposite of how he used to look at Chloe when they were together in high school.

"Well, well, well. You're billionaire boyfriend sent a child to come rescue you, did he?" Whitney taunted. "Too scared to come face me himself?"

"Oliver's probably around here, too. Unlike you he loves me and would do anything to protect me from evil people like yourself." Chloe defended.

Whitney pointed the gun at Chloe but kept his eyes on Bart. "Chloe, I'm giving you one final chance. Either you come stand by my side, or I kill everyone you care about. Oliver, Lois, Clark, and him." Whitney pointed the gun back at Bart.

Deflated, Chloe said, "Okay."

Whitney was semi taken by surprise by what she said. Bart whipped his head around to stare at Chloe in disbelief. Chloe walked backwards slowly over to Whitney, so she could look at Bart and give him a discreet wink. Bart understood she knew what she was doing. Whitney reached forward and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back beside him. Still pointing the gun at Bart, he reached into his pocket, pulled out his radio and called for a few guards to get Bart.

"You're right," Chloe said, looking at Whitney, "you and I belong together."

Whitney stared into Chloe's eyes, trying to figure out if she was lying. She swayed slightly, from her broken ribs and the hours of hanging by just her arms and the shot Lex had given her.

"Chlo?" Whitney asked, worried. "Are you okay?"

"Lex…gave me a weird shot. I think I'm allergic." Chloe said, leaning back against Whitney slightly.

Whitney turned his head as the guards came around the corner. Chloe winked at Bart. He knew she was faking, partially. He was waiting for her signal so they could get out of there.

"Chloe, I'm going to heal you." Whitney said, putting one hand on her forehead.

"No. I'll be okay. I don't want you to get weak."

"It's okay. I just want you better." Whitney then closed his eyes, and his hand shone with the light of his healing power. Chloe felt the shot Lex had given her, leaving her system. Before Whitney could heal her anymore, Chloe felt his grip slack on her. She quickly pushed him away, and nodded to Bart.

"Chloe?" Whitney asked, weakly, "What are you doing? I thought we were going to be together."

"Sorry, Whit. But I am very much in love with Oliver. I guess I'm a pretty good actress." Chloe said, then kicked him in the gut.

Bart suddenly appeared by her side. While she was talking with Whitney, who was now lying on the ground, he had taken out the guards.

"Before we go, quick question." Bart said, looking at Whitney. "What's the extent of your powers?"

"I- I can heal others and myself, but my powers aren't that far developed. It took years to heal myself from war. Healing Chloe will probably put me in bed for about two days." Whitney stated. Not being used to feeling so weak, he didn't really know what he was saying or whom he was saying it to. Bart smiled at Chloe, having gotten what they needed to know.

"Ready to go home?" Bart asked, opening his arms.

"Sorry I didn't kick your ass this time. Maybe next time?" Chloe said in a fake sweet voice.

Chloe jumped bridal style into them and as soon as Bart felt her in his arms, he took off. About a second later, they were in the middle of Oliver and Chloe's apartment. Bart gently place Chloe on her feet.

"Remind me not to jump when my ribs hurt so much." Chloe said, cradling the left side of her stomach.

"Ollie!" Bart shouted.

Having heard Bart shout, everyone came out of the Green Arrow room. They all stopped in a line. Chloe looked worse for wear. Everyone could see how beat up she was. Dinah and Kara both gasped and put their hand to their mouths seeing Chloe's face and wrists. Victor, AC, and Clark looked a cross between ready to punch something and crying for the pain that their friend was in. Oliver was the last to leave the room, decked out in full Green Arrow gear. Seeing everyone standing stock still in a line, blocking the view of the living room, he was confused.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Everyone moved so Oliver could see. When he saw Chloe, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Chloe?"

Chloe finally set her eyes on Oliver again. It felt like a lifetime that she was away from him. She smiled slightly at him. Suddenly, all the pain from the hours and hours she was tortured came back on her and the room was spinning and swaying. As the room tilted sideways, she heard "Chloe!" from several voices and then nothing.

* * *

Please Review~! I need to keep this going!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey all! So sorry about the long wait for this. I lost my job and then had to get a new one. And anyways, I finally got this one done. Please tell me what you think. I'm open to any and all ideas. I thank all the people who have favored this and have kept up with it. Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Bart, being the one closest to Chloe, caught her before she hit the ground.

Everyone gathered around them. Oliver gently moved her hair away from her face and neck to check for her pulse.

"She's still alive but her heartbeat is weak. Vic, call my doctor. Get him here immediately." He said.

Bart transferred Chloe to Oliver's arms slowly, so she wouldn't be jarred in anyway. Oliver looked at him. Bart wasn't as beat up at Chloe, but his left eye was swelling slightly.

"Bart…thank you. I can never repay you enough for getting her out of there. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, dude. No worries. Before I got caught, though, I was able to check out the place. There's no kryptonite, so Kara and Clark can go in there. I vote we go now. Whitney's very weak from healing Chloe slightly and some of the guards are out." Bart said.

Oliver looked over at Kara, Clark and AC. They all nodded. AC and Clark squeezed his shoulder as the walked past him and pecked Chloe's forehead. Kara lightly rubbed Oliver's hand that was holding one of Chloe's.

She leant down and whispered in Chloe's ear, "Please, get better. Oliver needs you. We all do."

After Clark, Kara, AC, and Bart left, Dinah helped Oliver get Chloe out of her clothes and put her in the bed. Oliver's doctor came and checked over Chloe.

"She's in pretty bad shape. At least one of her ribs is broken, her wrists are raw and slightly infected, plus there's the bruises on her face. I'm actually surprised she doesn't have a concussion. I've applied medicine on her wrists and face. As for why she is unconscious, my medical opinion is stress and shock. She should wake up in the next couple hours, but it's hard to say. When she awakes, I suggest taking her to a hospital and getting her ribs x-rayed and wrapped. If anything changes, call me right away. I'll have my phone on."

"Thanks, Doctor." Oliver replied, slightly relieved as he walked him out.

By this time, the other's had returned from the warehouse. Lex and all of the others had deserted the place. There was no sign that anyone had been there recently. Oliver nodded through the debriefing and sent everyone home.

He lay next to Chloe on the bed and watched her chest rise and fall with her breath as she slept. He couldn't believe that a few short hours ago, she hadn't been there. Just as he was dozing off, there was a light knock at the bedroom door. Opening it, Bart was standing there looking anxious.

"Bart?" he asked "What is it?"

Bart motioned for him to follow him into the living room. When they got there, Bart stood in front of him and sighed deeply.

"I thought you might want to know what happened after I got caught." He said.

Oliver looked back at the bedroom door, and back at Bart. He didn't trust his voice, so he nodded and sat on the couch and waited for Bart to continue.

"When they caught me, I was shocked, but since I was being careful to check everywhere it's no surprise. They put me into the room with Chloe. Ollie, she was hanging from a pipe by her wrists. I could tell they had already hit her a few times, but there was something different. Later on she told me Lex injected her with truth serum and then some sort of drug to keep her awake so she couldn't heal herself. She said there must've been something in it that she was allergic to because she wasn't feeling like she did the first time Lex injected her. Anways, Lex asked Chloe if she knew me and, of course, she denied it. Then, God, Ollie, one of Lex's men hit Chloe in the stomach with a baseball bat. Like, he was swinging at the winning pitch or something. Everyone in that room heard her rib snap." Bart had to stop and take a few deep breaths. Remembering it still made his stomach churn. "After it was just her and me, she got out of her bounds and helped me with mine. We took out the two guards who came back. But, just as we were leaving, Whitney shot at me. Just missed, too. He told Chloe to either be with him or he'd kill everyone she loved. She did, but I knew she was faking. He healed her a little to get the drug out of her. And then we hightailed it out of there." Bart finished. He sat in front of Oliver on the coffee table.

Oliver couldn't believe what Bart had told him. He knew Lex was spineless but there's only so low you can go before you go crazy. And Lex had hit that point.

"You said Whitney healed Chloe. Did you find out anything about his healing power?"

Bart told Oliver what Whitney had told him. Oliver put the information onto his computer to look at when Chloe woke up.

"It's late, Bart. Go home. Get some sleep. We'll talk more later, okay?"

Bart nodded and headed toward the door. Hearing his name, he stopped and turned.

"I want to thank you again. For getting her out of there. And doing all that you did." Oliver said, squeezing Bart's shoulder. His way of giving him a hug.

Bart nodded and looked at ground. When he looked back up at Oliver, he had tears in his eyes. Reaching up, Bart squeezed Oliver's shoulder.

"I had to. She's our Chloe." With a little extra squeeze, Bart left.

Oliver locked up and called his doctor. After he told him everything that Bart had told him about the shot, the doctor said he'd be over shortly. Oliver went back into the bedroom and lay next to Chloe. He gently kissed her check and nuzzled the side of her head.

"You'll be better, Chloe. I promise. Just come back to me. Please." He whispered in her ear, pulling her closer. "Please."


End file.
